We Have Plans But So Do Others
by alexmayb
Summary: Everyone thought he was dead but they were wrong, the son of Valentine is alive and out to get Clary. Clary and Jace must learn who to trust and how to protect the ones they love, even if it means sending them away, SEQUEL TO: Am i or Aren't i Ok. COVER PHOTO CHANGED: 27/04/2016
1. Chapter 1: She's gone

CLARY POV

I dream of the boy with green eyes and white hair laughing and picking up a little girl screaming. "Come on Clary," she calls. I rush over. "What's going on?" I ask. "You don't want to be late do you?" He says. "Late for what?" I ask. "Your wedding of course." Suddenly the vision ends and I open my eyes to a white room and hard black concrete floor. "Rise and shine little sister." I look over and see Sebastian in front of me. I go to pull my hands up but they are shackled to the floor. "What the hell?" I say. "Really Clarissa are you that stupid you knew I was coming back for you." He says. "You are vile, evil, an idiotic man." I spit at him. "Oh come now, we both know the easy way of getting you out of those shackles." He says and comes closer. "Jace is going to kill you." I say, he bends down to match my level as I can't move from the floor, "I have no doubt about that, he can try all he wants but I won't succeed." "What do you want?" I whisper. "Really Clary, stop being so stupid you know what I want." He moves closer and puts his lips on mine. I don't kiss him back, I pull away a little and bring my hands up as far as I can to push him off. "Get stuffed Jonathan, I will never be yours." I scream. "Fine, but first I need to prove to your beloved family that you're still alive." He draws a knife from a pocket and reaches for my arm.

IZZY POV

I walk into the dining room with a stack of plates when an awful pain goes through my straight to my parabati room making me scream. I fall to the ground smashing all the plates in pain. "_Isabelle!"_ Jace calls, I see him and Alec rush over to my side, "what is it?" Alec asks. "My parabati rune, where is it?" I cry. I feel Jace clawing at my shirt looking for it. "I found it but it has faded a little but still visible." He says. "It feels like something it twisting it." I say but slowly the pain goes away. "He has her, Jace you realise that." Alec says and I scramble onto my knees picking up the glass.

CLARY POV  
I vomited a few times and I am slipping in and out of sleep. I lay on the ground, I see the cuts along my arm bleeding, it has slowed down a little but is still bleeding, finally I can't take it anymore and let myself slip into the unknown.

JACE POV

We sent Isabelle to bed, she needs to calm down, worrying that the pain will come back. I sit in the study with Alec, Magnus should be here any minute, he agreed to help us track Clary as he likes her a lot and Alec asked. There is a knock on the door and I jump, seraph blade in hand. "I'll get it," Alec says and walks out. A few minutes later he walks back in with Magnus. "Thank you for coming Magnus." "It's fine, I missed Alec anyway." He says and pecks Alec on the head. "Ok no mushy stuff. Here is Clary's stele, would that be enough to track her?" "Yes, it is because she uses it all the time." He takes it out of my hand and sets it in his palm. He holds his other hand over it and blue sparks spark from the tips if his fingers. I watch his eyes close and brow crease. His eyes open again and he sets me back the stele. "Well?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Nothing." He says straight up. "What do you mean nothing?" I ask. "I can't trace her, there is nothing to trace. No proof that she is living." He says. "No, we have proof she is alive, Izzy. Her and Clary are parabati. If she was dead Izzy would screaming not to mention having the rune bleed away." Alec says, I look at him surprised in the beginning he was never fond of Clary. I guess that's changed. "So what your saying is there is no trace of Clary what so ever." I say. "That is what I'm saying." Magnus repeats. "Ok well obviously we have two options. She is either in a moving house that Sebastian has or in a demon realm." I say. "Now that you mention it, I did get a flash of the Endarkened in a grand room." Magnus says. "She's in Edom again." I groan. "Ok, well then that's where we are going." Alec says. "No I need to go alone." I say. "No we go together, we are a team Jace, there is no I in team." I sigh at Alec, "fine but don't blame me if you get hurt." I say.

I rush upstairs and pack weapons, Clary's stele and mine, I go back downstairs and everyone is dressed in gear and for once Magnus looks dressed for the occasion in some better clothes. "So what's the plan?" I ask. I see that Isabelle has packed food and water, while Alec has more weapons. "We have to go through the Seelie Court, through the tunnels and travel through Edom again. But this time we know what's out there and how to ration things better." Alec says. "Is there any other way so we can get there faster?" I say. "Look, maybe I can negotiate with my father and he will let me do magic in Edom." Magnus speaks up. "Look do whatever, just hurry up I can feel Clary getting weaker." Izzy says which grabs all out attention. "Ok."

**DAY LATER**

SEBASTIAN POV

I walk into the cell and she is still asleep. "Such defiance like her mother." I say and walk out. I walk down the hall when one of the guards stops me. "What is it?" I ask. "The queen requests to speak with you." I nod and head to my room.

I walk in and lock the door. I slide the panel and look into the glass. "You wished to speak with me," I say and it ripples showing the Queen. "Yes. I have just had a group of certain Shadowhunters and a warlock pass through my court requesting access to the tunnel to Edom." She says. "I see. Do these Shadowhunters and warlock have names?" "Indeed they do. The warlock is Magnus Bane, his father is the demon in your realm. The Shadowhunters however are just awful, those Lightwood children and that blonde headed boy Jace." She says and I laugh. "How bloody predictable. Thank you my queen for informing me once again." I say and close of the panel.

JACE POV  
We've been walking for ages about a day maybe, we are applying stamina runes to each other. "How is she Izzy?" I ask. "She's ok, but she needs energy fast." She says, "I feel like a piece of me is fading away." I nod I know how she feels.

CLARY POV  
I slowly wake still shackled to the ground, I can hear my stomach grumbling and I start to dry reach. Suddenly the door opens and Sebastian walks in, with a plate in hand and a glass of water. "Have you come here to gloat because I'll save you the trouble. You have food and I don't end of discussion." I say. "Actually I came to give you food." He sets the plate of food and water in front of me and provides a fork. "Eat up, no point letting you starve, that'd be cruel." He says. I laugh, "you shackle me to the floor don't feed me for two days then show an act of kindness, how do I know there isn't any poison from your cup in here?" I say. "Because I want you to stay yourself, now eat before I force it down your throat. I pick up the fork and swallow the pasta, it's normal. I take a sip of water and keep eating. "For someone who is starving and thirsty I thought you would've shoved it down." He says and sits down putting his back to the wall, "I was told not to eat to quickly when you haven't eaten for a while it it'll come straight back up." I say. I slowly get through I food and I feel a bit better. "So are you going to let me out or keep me in here?" I ask. "It depends if you are willing to join me?" "No," I say firmly. "Then no, and don't be afraid to call." He walks out locking the door behind him. Suddenly all these screams start echoing the halls and I cover my ears with my hands but they don't block them out.

**My apologies for taking so long, internet probs. ENJOY ***


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

JACE POV

We found that cave again and slept through the night, but only for a few hours. "Let's go." I say. We travel through the rocky land and through the version of Alicante, not stopping to check anything this time. I snack on a fruit bar as does everyone else. "Something's up." Isabelle says suddenly. I look at her, "what?" I ask. Magnus sighs and just sits on the ground. "I dunno, but something's up with Clary, I can feel it. She isn't in pain, it's something else." She says. "Ok, let's keep going we should be there in the next few hours." I say and continue to trudge through the realm.

CLARY POV

I cry, scream, puke a little but cry. "STOP, PLEASE STOP!" I scream but no one hears me. I am absolutely starving, like I haven't been fed, even though I have eaten. I keep my hands over my ears and call out for Jace. "JACE! JACE PLEASE!" I scream even though he isn't here. My wrists gradually become sweaty and I manage to slide them slowly and a bit painfully out of the shackles. I stand up my legs wobbling a bit and go over to the door trying to kick it open but it is no use. I stumble backwards with no arms to catch me and fall to the floor. I see a blurred body appear outside the door and whisper my name, "Clarissa." Yet more screams enter my ears and I cry and cry until I give up and fall back into blackness like the colour of my brother's eyes.

JACE POV

"JACE! JACE PLEASE!" I hear a faint voice call. "CLARY!" I scream and start to run. "Jace wait," Alec calls after me but I don't stop. When I finally do I am outside the castle that Sebastian has built around himself. Yet there are no guards around this time which is quite odd. I push the gates open as the others arrive next to me and walk in with them. "I wish I wasn't here again" Izzy says. "Same here, but we are here for family Izzy." Alec says and we walk inside. "I don't mean to be a party pooper but how are we going to get out?" Magnus asks and I face him, "that is up to you, this is your dad's realm and we can't draw portals in here, even if we could I don't think Clary would be capable." I say and walk down a narrow hallway.

SEBASTIAN POV

I drag Clary back over to the wall but don't bother to chain her again, she's too weak. Suddenly Thomas my new second in command walks in. "What is it?" I hiss at him pulling her hair away from her face. "Some strangers have walked in. One blonde, two black &amp; I one very dark brown almost black haired." I look up at him. "No matter what they do, they can't get up here, understand." He nods and rushes out. I stand up and leave the room locking the door behind me. I walk up to my room and change in gear.

JACE POV

It is too quiet like there is no one home. "Let's spilt. Izzy with me, Alec and Magnus you go together." I say and we spilt.

We've been searching levels and hallways of this place and yet we still find nothing not a hint of Clary or Sebastian, let alone any guards. "Jace what if we can't find her." Izzy asks me. "We will I know it. _Michael._" I say to her and whisper to my blade which lights up. We finally come to a hallway with metal barred doors. We pick a side each and we look in each cell. I am almost at the end of the hall when Izzy calls. "JACE!" She calls in distress. I rush over and look inside. "Clary," I whisper. I kick at the door but it doesn't budge. "Oh my god Jace, give me a hand." She wraps her whip around the door and walks backwards holding the rest "help me pull on this." She asks and I walk over pulling on the door. It starts to squeak and finally it breaks away.

SIMON POV

I sit in Jocelyn's lounge when she walks in with a cup of coffee and hands it to me. "Thanks." I say and gulp it down. "That's fine, Simon what did you want to talk to me about?" I look at her, "I would like to ascend and become a Shadowhunter." I say and she looks stunned. "May I ask why you didn't ask Clary?" "Because she lives in Idris and I can't contact her." "I see, well I will speak to the Clave but I can't make any promises."

JACE POV

We finally broke the door open and I rush in grasping Clary's shoulders. "Clary, clary." I say but she still lay unconscious. "Jace, we have to go I can here footsteps." Izzy says and I scoop Clary into my arms. I walk out and footsteps get closer. Suddenly to guards in red appear before us but before the can do anything, Izzy's whip kills them both. "Nice, let's get the others and go." I say and we rush back down the hall and stairs looking for Magnus and Alec.

MAGNUS POV

"Goodbye father." I say and he vanishes. I turn to Alec "it's all set, he has given me the power to transport us to Herondale Manor without the wards stopping us." Alec smiles, "ALEC, MAGNUS LET'S GO." Jace's voice runs through the room and walls. "Let's go." Alec says holding his bow. We rush out and Jace and Izzy are standing there, with Jace holding Clary. "I can take us back." I say and do my magic.

As the portal appears a voice stops us. "Don't even move."

JACE POV

We turn around and facing us is Sebastian with his sword in hand. "Don't go through that portal." He commands. "Jace take Clary and go." Alec hisses. I am standing next to Magnus and I suddenly put Clary in his arms, "take Clary home, heal and help her, especially I if I don't make it back." I say. "Ok, but Jace you need to make it back for her." Magnus says, I nod and kiss Clary's head lightly as she and Magnus disappear through the Portal. I face Sebastian. "You will not harm her." I tell him. "Wrong there. I already did, and I'm sure you know all about that." His eyes narrowing on Isabelle. "You asshole!" She screams and brings her whip down on him, putting a massive cut down his face. "Bitch!" He screams and aims a dagger at her.

MAGNUS POV

I walk into Clary's room and gently lay her down. I walk over and open the balcony doors to let in the nice breeze that sweeps through Alicante. I walk back over to Clary and take an immediate look at the long cut, crusted in dry blood. I work my magic, yet I am not the greatest healer and heal the cut.

I am about to walk away when a certain pull draws me back to Clary. I want back over to and take one glance and it hits me "well shit!"

JACE POV

Blood is on the floor from Sebastian, Izzy, Alec and I. "Asshole!" Alec screams and shots an arrow at him, suddenly a light appears behind us. I turn around and Magnus walks through a portal "WE NEED TO LEAVE. ISABELLE, ALEC COME ON!" Magnus screams. We all go rushing through the portal and we can hear Sebastian's screams as it closes. I open my eyes and we are standing in my lounge room. "Thanks Magnus, but why are we hear?" I ask, "Jace there's a problem, depending on how you look at it." I stare him in alarm. "What's wrong? Is it Clary, is she ok?" I say and Isabelle and Alec stop talking. "She's fine, more or less. But before you see her which by the way she's asleep you need to talk to Luke &amp; Jocelyn who are waiting in the study with Simon about what has happened." He tells me, "why's Simon here?" Alec asks with a tone of annoyance. "He's a Shadowhunter now, he spoke to Jocelyn, she spoke to the Clave and he became one yesterday. The need all the help they can get the moment." He says and I nod.

I walk into the study and immediately they all stand. "Jocelyn, i…" Before I could say a thing she goes nuts. "How the hell did Clary end up back in Edom with the demon, and now lying in your bed unconscious in some sort of state that Magnus wouldn't tell us about until you got her?" She asks. "Sebastian came in the night and I know that because we went to bed together and when I woke she was gone. As for in the state she is in I don't know, Magnus wouldn't say until I spoke with you. Hi Shadowhunter." I say to Simon "Like wise." He says. The door opens and we all look at Isabelle. "Magnus says if you guys are done we can go up to Clary and he'll tell us what's going on."

We follow him upstairs to our room and Clary is lying their peacefully asleep. I rush over and crouch down beside her. I brush my hand over her cheek and face the others. Jocelyn is clinging to Luke and Izzy has her arms around Simon while Magnus and Alec stand next to each other not touching. "What the hell is wrong?" I ask. "You have to understand I thought that this wouldn't have been possible with all the scars and bleeding I can see she went through but somehow '_they' _made it through." He tells me. "What do you mean '_they'_?" I ask. "She's pregnant Jace."

I almost drop dead, I bring my hand to my chin as anger, regret, guilt, a tiny bit of hope and happiness are going through me. I walk straight past them and out the door. We are in so much crap.

**Author Message:**

**To my dear readers and to my friends that I know who read these,**

**I apologise for taking so long, with school and internet probs at home it makes it hard to type and produce these chapters but I am typing them I promise. Please read and recommend to your friends I am happy knowing others have read them and if this makes no sense read the prequel.**

**Thanks.**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 3: Her breaking point

CHAPTER 3

JACE POV

I stand in the hallway in utter shock when it dawns on me, what if the baby isn't mine? I burst back into the bedroom where everyone is still surrounding Clary. I grab Magnus by the arm and drag him away from Alec and into the hallway. "What is it Jace?" "Who's baby is it?" I ask. "What?" "Magnus, who's baby is it, am I the father?" I persist. "It's yours Jace don't worry, I did a full check, there's no demon blood in Clary's system at all." He tells me and I lean against the wall. "Is she gonna be ok?" I ask. "She'll be fine Jace, just a little bit of shock when she wakes most probably but she'll be ok. But she needs to know about the baby too so she doesn't miscarry unless that's what you want?" I stand upright and shake my head, "I don't want this baby miscarried, just safe." I say.

CLARY POV

My eyes slowly open and I start to breathe faster. "Clary, Clary calm down. It's ok." I open my eyes fully and I see my mum and Luke staring at me. "Jace, Jace!" I say breathlessly. My mum pulls me up into my arms and I'm crying. "Jace, please mum where's Jace, where's Jace?" I say crying. "Luke, go and get Jace." My mum says softly rocking me back 'n' forth.

JACE POV

I sit with Alec on the couch while Simon holds Izzy on the other. I can see Alec watching them like a hawk, making sure Simon doesn't make a move. Magnus is next to him. He's not using glamour here so you can see his cat eyes, he's probably one of the luckiest warlocks, not having to hide horns or coloured skin. Luke bursts in and Simon looks up immediately. "What's going on?" I ask. "Clary's awake and crying and asking for Jace." He says and I stand up immediately, leaving the room and going up the stairs two at a time. I rush to the end of the hall and open the door quickly. I see Jocelyn holding Clary tightly, with Clary half conscious. "Jace," she whispers softly. I rush over to her and take her from Jocelyn's arms. "Clary," I bring my forehead to hers slowly brushing my hand along her soft cheek. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jocelyn stand and walk away. "You're going to be okay, I promise." I say and bring her closer. "I feel sick, really sick." She whispers weakly. I shudder, "there's are reason for that but you need to be calmer and have eaten something before I tell you and you need to see the others." I say and I feel her nod. "Can you help me up?" She whispers. "Yeah, I can." I stand up and lift her to her feet letting the cover slip. I bring her lips to mine and softly, so softly just let mine touch hers. "I missed you," she whispers. "I missed you too." I say. "I didn't think you'd get me so quickly," she says. "You're my wife, I couldn't let you be there for weeks in the state you're in and who you were with. I could never give up on you." I say. "Thank you."

CLARY POV

I slowly walk down the stairs with Jace and straight into the kitchen. "Sit," he tells me and I do. I slide out a stool and sit on it. "Well, at least your cooking skills are better than Izzy's." I say. "Yeah, well I learnt how to cook at a young age and how to read measurements." He tells me. "What are you making?" "A grilled cheese sandwich." He tells me. "Yay," I say. I rest my head on the bench as Jace cooks. He doesn't ask anything about what happened to me and I don't ask him why he knows why I'm feeling sick. Finally he sets the food in front of me, I know it sounds impatient but I am starving. "Thank you," I say. "Enjoy," he says but I've already bitten into it letting the going cheese warm my mouth.

It took me about half an hour to finish it because I took while with every bite. "So are you ready to see the family?" He asks me as I stand. "Yeah, I am." I say and walk forward when he catches my wrist. "There's one thing you should know, Simon's a Shadowhiunter." He tells me. "What?" I say. I shake my wrist free and walk down the hall to the lounge. "Clary!" Simon rushes over and he pulls me in, I'm still getting used to no vampire strength. "You're a Shadowhunter." I say and pull back, "yeah. Surprise." He says. "That's great." I pull him back tighter. I finally let go and Izzy comes over squeezing me in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're ok." She says. "Thanks Iz. Not just for being here but also keeping Jace sane." I tell her. "Believe me, he was more sane than what I was." She says and let's go. "Magnus," I say. "Hey biscuit." He says. I hug him softly. "Thank you for helping me and Jace. It means so much to me." I say. "That's ok and believe me your mother would've done more harm to Jace than I would if something happened to you." He tells me. I smile and pull away. "Hey Alec," I say and hug him quickly and pull away. "Hey Clary, it's good to see you." He tells me. "You too." I walk over to my mum and Luke, I hug them both at the same time. I feel Luke's hand holding my head and my mum's playing with the end of my hair. "Thank you for not tearing Jace apart." I whisper. "Well, he got you home very quickly, so I felt a little bit lenient." She says and I let go of her and Luke. I turn just as Jace walked in. I extend my hand out to him and he takes it. "So ready to hear the news?" He asks. "Yeah, what's going on?" I ask. "You might want to sit down for this." He says. I take a seat in the armchair and look at Jace. "Well," I say. "Magnus, you should explain this." He says and Magnus stands. "Clary, just so you know I wouldn't have noticed but it pulled me back." He says. "What did?" I ask. "The baby." "What baby?" I say concerned. "Your baby Clary." He says. I stand up and look at Jace. "Is this true?" I ask trying to hold my tears. "Yeah Clary, it is." He says. I rush past him and straight up the stairs.

I run into our room and straight onto the balcony slamming the doors behind me. Why me, why now? I cry and cry, screaming every now and then and resisting the urge to have go inside to vomit. What the hell am I going to do? I know Sebastian isn't done with me or my family yet, but if he sees me now in the later months he's going to know and maybe take the baby. I need to know how to kill him, for good, not so he keeps coming back. I sink back against the door when there's a knock. "Who is it?" I groan. "Magnus," "come on out." I say and the door opens. For once I see Magnus without his glitter and stylish clothes. "Hi Magnus," "hey biscuit." He sinks down beside me. "Sorry, to have dropped that bomb on you." "it's fine, better now than later." I say. "Clary, you know we can get rid of the baby. But you'd have to argue with Jace about if that's what you wanted, because he said he already wants to keep it." Magnus explains. "I don't know yet, I'll talk to Jace about it." I answer. "Ok well, should I send Jace up?" He asks as he stands. "Yeah, can you please just tell everyone to keep their distance with me? Talking and being around me is fine, just the hugging and the touching that's all." I say. "Sure," "Magnus, one last thing. How far along am I?" I ask. "About a week or so," he says and opens the door back inside.

JACE POV

I sit in the kitchen, tapping on the bench. Magnus had insisted that he go and talk to Clary, not me or Jocelyn. She's terrified I could see it in her eyes and then when she fled the room, not wishing for comfort. I turn around as footsteps approach and Magnus stands in the door way. "Well, how is she?" I ask walking straight over. "She's asking for you. But Jace, keep your hands to yourself, she's needs a bit of distance apparently. She just doesn't want a lot of touching at the moment." He tells me. "Thanks. Well let the others know about Clary's favour." I say and walk out of the kitchen. I walk down the hall and take the stairs two at a time, I slowly make my way down the hall not wanting to startle her. I walk into the room but there are noises in the bathroom. I walk over just as the toilet flushes and the tap turns on. "Clary?" I say, "Jace, don't you dare come in." She says sternly. "Ok, I'll wait out here." I say. I sit on the end of the bed and wait for Clary to come out.

When she finally comes out her hair is pulled back and she looks sick. "Do you want to sit next to me?" I ask, patting the stop beside me. "Yeah," she says softly and walks over. As she sits beside me I put my arm around her but she shifts uncomfortably so I take my arm away. 'Sorry," I apologise. "It's fine," she says lightly. "So, this baby thing." I say. "yeah." She puts her hand on her stomach. "I want to keep the baby Jace, but if we have to we send it away, so that their safe." She tells me. "Ok, I promise I will try and keep you and this child safe." I say to her. "I know you will and as I would I for you. Even if you were actually my brother, which thank god you are not. Because otherwise the love I had for you in the time where I thought you were my brother would not be able to exist." She says. "I know." I say. "Please let me at least hold you. I know that you want distance but I have been worrying for you, missing the touch of your skin, your hair, your lips and the sound of your voice." I say. "Ok," she says. I pull her quickly into my arms holding her and never wanting to let go.

**Being able to write these I am in another world, where I can imagine how the story plays out and how the characters feel. **

**Maybe you guys will write stories too.**

**-A**


	4. Chapter 4: Talking

CHAPTER 4

CLARY POV

I didn't eat much as when I finally decided to join everyone else downstairs. I spent a lot of time with Izzy, I kept on apologising and she told me that I didn't have to say sorry but I felt the need to. I managed to keep the nausea away when Alec brought some coffee into the room. If I become sick by drinking coffee I'm not going to be happy. I avoided as much talk about the baby as possible, I didn't want to talk about it. I sit in between mum and Luke, resting my head on his shoulder while his arm is around me. "So how are things back home?" I ask, I haven't visited once and I was planning on it but then recent developments happened. "Yeah, they are good. I check up on Maia &amp; the pack from time to time just to see how they are, but other than that the shop is going well and the farm is great." Luke says. I nod and take my head off his shoulder. "Well I'm going to take a shower." I say and get up. I hurried out of the room but not to quickly but just enough so I reached the bathroom in time to vomit my guts up. The acid of it burns my throat but I wash it down with the warm water from the shower.

JACE POV

I sit chatting to Alec about how things have been with Magnus with Jocelyn interrupts. "Sorry, Jace could I steal you for a second." She pulls me away from Alec who goes and talks to Izzy as Luke, Magnus &amp; Simon are deep in conversation. "I would like it if Clary could come stay with us for a few days. Just so she can get out of Idris." I stare at her. "Why don't you ask her? I can't make choices for her." I say. "I know but you're her husband and I wanted your perspective." I sigh. "Look Jocelyn, I all I want is for Clary to be ok and to be away from her own brother who tries to harm her, take her and make her love him. I want her safe and it just makes me think is she safer here or in the Institute or with you and Luke." I say and fold my arms. "Well, I'll ask Clary." She walks away.

CLARY POV

I get dressed in clean clothes and make my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I grab some strawberries from the fridge and sit at the bench eating them. "Save some for me," I turn and Simon is coming towards me. "Hey," I say softly. "So, you're a Shadowhunter now." I say and smile. "Yeah, so now you can't get rid of me. I can walk anywhere in the Institute, not be teased about being a daylighter and Isabelle's parents can approve because I'm not human or a vampire." He smirks. "That's great but you have just one problem." I hold up my fingers making a small keep representing the one small problem. "What's that?" He gives me a questioning look. "You already know what happen when Alec caught you and Izzy making out. I'm not fighting for you against my brother in-law that's your battle." I comment, my shoulders feel so tense they just can't relax. "I know. But hey at least now we can fight fair once I've trained enough." He laughs. "If you get killed you have yourself to blame." "But Clary, I can't blame myself if I get killed cause I won't feel anything." "Shut up Simon." I walk over and nudge him playfully. I look past him and I can see Jace coming over with Izzy. Izzy slips her arm around Simon's waist, "so do you want to go into town?" She asks Simon. "Yeah, sure. I'm sure Jace and Clary want to talk." He looks at me with playfulness in his eyes. "Well you better leave before Alec catches you. He'll probably cut of Simon's hands so he can't lay a finger on you Izzy. I'd do the same, but you're a friend of Clary's so I am warming up to you a bit." Jace comments. "Go now." I say and the rush out and I hear the front door shut. "So, this recent development." I say and slowly approach Jace. "Yeah, about that I'm really sorry about thus Clary." I hold my hand up, "Jace! Its fine, just unexpected. I feel more sorry for you, remember I asked you about having kids and you maybe a little later. We've haven't been married for very long and now we already have a baby on the way," I say and take a step forward. "It's ok Clary," he tells me and I start to cry. "What if we can't keep them safe, what is Sebastian gets them. He's not going to wait around for nine months until the baby comes is he?" I say. "Who knows? But I promise that I'll do everything to keep you and the baby safe." He brings his arms around me and rest my head against his chest. "We'll have to send them away until he's dead, that's if they're born before he dies." I whisper. "Let's deal with that when the time comes." Jace whispers to me.

**Dear Readers,**

**Typing two stories is very hard so until I have finished my current Hunger Games story: Can I Protect You, I will not be typing this one. But please PM me if you have an account and make some suggestions for the story which would be really great.**


	5. Chapter 5: Thinking

CHAPTER 5

SIMON POV

I honestly don't know what to think anymore. Shadowhunter training is harder than I thought but I knew what to expect. Clary is pregnant, Alec and Jace are watching my every move and I have to sneak off just to be with Isabelle, is it always this hard?

CLARY POV

I'm about 2 months pregnant now and things are ok. I spend a fair bit of time with Jace but my morning sickness is taking over my life. We've been discussing baby names and we started making a room for the baby, nice light yellow walls and white and wooden furniture. It looks beautiful, I am starting to get a tiny baby bump and I'm craving ice-cream. Mum &amp; Luke are staying with us along with Simon, Izzy and Alec are staying in the Lightwood house closer to the town. "You ok honey?" I turn around and see mum in the doorway. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say. I lie, I'm worried. I still get nightmares and I am surprised Sebastian hasn't struck again.

JACE POV

I am cooking dinner for everyone, Clary's 2 months pregnant and we just wanted everyone over. I watch Simon very closely and I know Alec does two, we don't want Izzy getting hurt despite Clary assuring us that Simon isn't like that and he would never break her heart unless absolutely needed.

**Look guys I know what I promised about continuing this once I finished Can I Protect You but at the moment I am really rusty and I need to read the books again to brush up on my Nephilim knowledge,**

**Xoxo please have faith in me.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dealing with the boys

CHAPTER 6

CLARY POV

Just over 4 months pregnant

My stomach has grown so much, it's not that big but you can certainly tell now. Jace and Izzy have been very helpful. Jace has been making sure I don't do too much but then he hardly lets me do anything and I'm starting to get annoyed. Izzy has been taking me shopping for lots of baby things. Clothes, nappies, dummies, toys and just other things she thinks I might need. Simon has been spending a lot of time at the Institute here in Idris, he really needs to catch up. Alec has been helping Jace a lot, the nursery is finished. The basinet has sheets and mattress in it, the draws have been filled with some clothes but to basically some it up it looks like a room.

I trudge downstairs and think about what Magnus said about a week ago.

_'In about 3 weeks Clary, I'll be able to tell you the gender of the baby if you would like to know."_

I smile at the thought of it. Izzy said she wanted a girl, Simon and Alec want a boy, Mum and Luke said they want a happy and healthy baby, as for Jace and I we aren't sure what we want yet or if we even have a preference but we both want to know. We've updated the mansion a little, adding a little more modern day touch. I open the fridge and pull out a tub of vanilla and strawberry ice cream. I set the tub on the bench, grab a spoon and sit on the stool. I shovel the ice cream into my mouth and it satisfies my craving. "Hey Clary," Alec says as he walks into the room and I swallow my current mouthful, "hey Alec. How's it going?" "Yeah good. Cravings again?" He asks pointing to the ice cream. "Yeah, I wish Jace would let me help, I feel useless." I pout and he smiles resting his arms on the bench with a bottle of water. "Try and understand why he doesn't let you, he wants the baby safe and to be honest if it were Izzy I wouldn't let her go anywhere without anyone or leave her in a room with Simon." He laughs but then his face falls flat. "Where are they exactly?" He says and walks out of the room leaving me laughing.

I put the tub upstairs and walk out into backyard to see Jace having a crack at the training dummy. "Jace," I call out which gets his attention immediately. "Yes babe, what is it, what's wrong?" He asks urgently coming over and I laugh throwing my arms around his neck as his comes around my waist. "Nothing, you need to stop worrying every time I call your name. I'd be more worried about Izzy, Simon and Alec about what they'd do to each other if Alec caught them sneaking out or making out for that matter." I say. "Yeah well I want part of that action, no one hurts me sister." He says and looks me in the eye. "I know." I say and give him a soft kiss. "I was thinking what if we went back to New York for a bit. You know see Maryse and Robert, Maia, Magnus, Mum and Luke you know." I plead to him. "It sounds fun but you know how I feel about leaving while 'HE' is still out there Clary anything could happen whether we're in the Institute or Jocelyn and Luke's place." He tells me, "yeah I know." I sigh.

It was finally time for dinner but all I wanted was fries and tomato sauce so that's what we all had. As I ate I sat with my head resting Jace's shoulder with his arm around me. I start to notice Alec giving Simon death glares across the room and I wonder what on earth is going on? "Ok I can't stand this." I say put my fork down. "Can't stand what?" Jace asks. "Alec why are you giving Simon death glares across the table?" I ask. "Because he thinks it's ok just to go making out with Isabelle whenever he wants." He says. "What!" Jace yells. "Oh shut up, that's not what happened." Simon said. "Listen to him," Izzy said.

SIMON POV

_Flash_back:

_I sit with Izzy in the Lightwood house just watching a movie. I notice her starting to fall asleep but we're due for dinner at Clary's in a bit so I shake her slightly. "Iz, wake up we need to be at Clary's soon." I say and she looks at me. "I'm awake Simon, just resting my eyes." She says but doesn't look away. I bring my hand up to her cheek and lean done, softly giving her a kiss. She doesn't pull away and it becomes more heated. "I love you Simon." "I love you too Isabelle."_

_It becomes more heated when suddenly someone bursts in and I don't even have to look to tell who it is. "Isabelle!" Alec yells. We literally jump. "Jesus Alec, you scared us," she exclaims. He comes over and is about to throw his fist at my face when Izzy steps between us stopping him. "Don't even think about Alec." She says. "Dammit Isabelle, you know I don't like you being with him let alone me seeing you making out with him." He says. "Yeah well if I had a problem with you and Magnus would you listen to me? No Alec you wouldn't, so stop treating me like a child." She pleads. "Izzy, I still can't get over the fact the he isn't a vampire anymore. I still wake up at night and when I can't find you I don't know if you've run off with him or if something's happened to you."_

_IZZY POV_

_"Izzy, I still can't get over the fact the he isn't a vampire anymore. I still wake up at night and when I can't find you I don't know if you've run off with him or if something's happened to you." I hear what he's saying and to me he sounds scared. "Alec, I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me." I tell him. I put my arms around him but I can tell by what I can feel resting on my shoulder that he is giving death glares to Simon. "Stop giving him glares Alec." I say and break away. "Come on, dinner will be soon."_

_End of Flashback_

CLARY POV

I sit there stunned. "I think you too need to come to an agreement and I think Jace you should be in this too. I know you haven't been as overly protective as Alec but I know you still feel protective. Izzy what do you think?" I ask. "I agree, I swear if you two don't do something now you will end up ripping each other's heads off." She says firmly and I see Alec roll his eyes.

After dinner Izzy and I went a little over the top with this but we liked it, we got the boys to stand in the living room and join hands. "Right boys, repeat this after me. I state your name, promise to respect one another in any situation and if I have a problem I will discuss it like a mature adult." I say and Izzy laughs a little and so does Jace. "Jace do what you're told."

_Alec: I Alec, promise to respect one another in any situation and if I have a problem I will discuss it like a mature adult._

_Jace: I Jace, promise to respect one another in any situation and if I have a problem I will discuss it like a mature adult._

_Simon: I Simon, promise to respect one another in any situation and if I have a problem I will discuss it like a mature adult._

Alec's was firm, Simon sounded like he meant it and Jace well sounded like Jace. "Good enough for you Izzy?" I ask but the smirk gives me my answer. "Not quite, you boys are all going to stay at the Lightwood house tonight and you know for good measure you boys can sleep in the same room and we all know that Clary and I can get our answers out Simon and Jace so don't think about lying." She says and I laugh, so does Simon but Jace and Alec stand their jaw dropped. "Clary, baby please don't make me do this, I'll miss you and our little us." He pleads and comes over putting his arms around me and mine on his shoulders. "Oh Jace, I understand." I say to him softly and I see the others give me an odd look. "Thank you Clary," "Jace, I said I understand but you still have to share. You'll survive, you survived when you thought I was your sister, so enjoy Jace." I say and give him a kiss.

**I'm back readers and I'm not stopping until I'm done. So enjoy.**

**Kisses, my fellow shadowhunters, warlocks, witches, werewolves, vampires, fair folk and mundanes.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Truce

CHAPTER 7

JACE POV

I helped assemble three mattress into one room. "Are we seriously going to do this?" I ask. "Yes, because Clary will get the truth out of you," Alec claims. "Just get over it, we promised the girls. So the sooner we sleep the sooner this is over." Simon stated and I know he's right.

CLARY POV

I sit here laughing with Izzy about what we've done to the boys. "Hey I just realised you said they have to spend night together and they agreed, so if even one of them comes back they have to do it again." Izzy says. "Yeah you're right, I bet one of them will." I say.

We spent the next few hours watching TV and chatting about the baby. "I really want a niece that I can spoil, dress her up, and teach her how to wear make-up, what kind of boys are good and bad." She tells me. "Ok Izzy, the whole dressing up thing is fine, make-up definitely not at a young age and as for the boy think don't let Jace find out but only if it is a girl." I say.

ALEC POV  
I sit here with Jace and Simon. We have a big bowl of hot chips and a few beers between us (in Australia the drinking age is 18). "So I was thinking I know I said I want you and Clary to have a boy but I think a little Clary would be nice too." Simon says to Jace. "Yeah well I want a healthy baby." Jace says and takes a sip of beer. "I have a question for you Simon, I know you've bitten me and Alec before but have you ever bitten one of the girls?" Jace asks and I see Simon shift uncomfortably. "You have." I say. "Who was it?" Jace asks sternly. "Um, it was Isabelle." I say quietly. "What!" Jace and I both yell. I jump up and literally jump on Simon. "You bit my sister, our sister, you sucked her blood you asshole." I yell in his face and punch him in the jaw. "She insisted I hadn't had anything for a long amount of time and she said she was fine." I say to him, ignoring the pain in my jaw. "I can't do this I'm going back to tell the girls this isn't working." I get off Simon and walk out, I'm having a long conversation with the girls.

CLARY POV

I start to walk up the stairs to take a shower when I hear the door open and slam shut. "CLARY, ISABELLE!" I hear Alec yell and I make my way back down. "Hi, Alec what's wrong?" I ask. "I can't Clary, I can't deal with Simon." He tells me. "Alec, aren't you meant to be with the boys." I turn around and see Izzy behind me with wet hair piled onto of her head. "Isabelle why didn't you tell me Simon bit you?" He asks and I know this won't end well. "Yeah so," she says and I back away. "Don't walk away from this Clarissa." When he uses my full name I know not to move any direction but closer. "I told him it was ok Alec, he hadn't fed for ages. So I was doing the right thing, I'm his girlfriend. Alec you can't keep being annoyed and scared for me. Anyway Clary and I realised that until you boys spend one night together without coming here you're going have to do it over and over. So now you can go back and tell the boys you have to spend tomorrow night together as well. Now bye Alec." Izzy says and walks away. "Alec please, I've known Simon for a long time he would never hurt anyone intentionally and if he does it's for good reason. He's good guy, why can't you see that?" I ask him rubbing my baby bump. "Clary if you had a brother you'd understand." He tells me. "Alec, I do have a brother, it's Simon. Do you think Simon and Jace were found of each other when they first met? No they weren't but they've moved on and they now get along, you should do the same. For Izzy's sake." I say and turn around.

MAGNUS POV

I pack my bag and close the door, locking it behind me.

I swing by Jocelyn's to see if she and Luke wants to come with me to Idris. "Magnus, to what do I owe this pleasure." She says as she opens the door. "Um, I'm heading to Idris for a bit to see Alec and the others, so I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" I ask. "Let me check with Luke," she says and walks away but returns quite quickly.

"Luke said yes, but we'll go tomorrow, we're meeting the Pack for dinner." She tells me. "Ok well I'll see you later then." "Bye Magnus." She says and softly closes the door.

CLARY POV

The boys didn't come back later that night but I can't wait to hear what happened when Alec tells them about having to sleep together again the next night. I get changed and lie down in bed. I kind of want Jace here but I know what Izzy and I did was out of the goodness of our heart. I swear I can feel the baby move but I was told that during most women's first baby they normally can't feel anything until 25 weeks but you never know although I did some research and Magnus was a little off when it comes to finding out the baby's gender.

I close my eyes and slowly fall to sleep.

'I'm wandering around a big grassy, treed, bushy ground no one is here with me. I look down and see my baby bump still intact. "HELLO!" I yell. "Hey Clarissa." I stop still to chilling voice and slowly turn around. "What are you doing here?" I ask trying to hide my terror. "I came to visit you, two" He says smirking. "What are you talking about, Jace isn't here." I say trying to hide shock. "Now, now Clary we both know you haven't put on any weight, tell me how is my niece or nephew?" He asks laughing. "I have no child and I never will while you're alive." I say. "Don't lie to me Clary." He yells, rushing over. Before I can lift a finger he grabs me by the throat and holds me in the air. "You know I'm coming for you, for you both." He whispers. "You will never touch my child while I'm alive." I choke out. I take another gasp for air and I bolt up with a scream wrapping my arms around my stomach. "What's wrong?" Izzy says, I didn't notice her standing there. "What?" I say confused. "I heard you scream and I got up. Are you ok?" She says concerned and comes over to hold me. "Yeah, just a bad dream." I say and I feel a few tears running down my cheeks. "You wish Jace was here, don't you?" She says. I nod, "you know we said they couldn't come here, but we never said we couldn't go there." She whispers to me and I look at her smiling through my wet eyes. "No Izzy, we said they have to get along so we'll stay here, besides it's almost morning they'll be back soon." I say. "That's the Clary I know. Strong and patient." She tells me, "try and get some more sleep Clary." She tells me. "Yeah then we'll have to listen to the boys complain about spending the night together." I laugh and she walks out. I put my head back on the pillow, closing my eyes letting sleep take over.

JACE POV

I wake up to see Alec already gone and Simon snoring. I slowly get up, leaving Simon to sleep and trudge downstairs to Alec staring emotionless out the window. "You know if you stare any harder lasers might come out." I say making him look over at me. "Sorry, lost in thought." He says. "About how now we have to spend another night together." I state with a lot of annoyance. "I already said I was sorry, but it means one more night without worrying that Isabelle and Simon are sneaking off together." He says. "Yeah and one more night for me without Clary and our baby." I say. "Are you two still arguing?" We turn around to see Simon rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Do you have any coffee made?" He says, walking over past both of us. "We aren't arguing Simon." Alec says. "Look, Alec I understand that you have more of a problem with me and Isabelle than Jace does but do you really have to be so cold about. Does Isabelle look happy with me, yes or no?" Simon asks him and I'm trying to hide my laughter because Alec is about to get told, by Simon. "Yes, she does look happy." Alec mumbles. "So why can't you let her be happy instead of trying to keep us apart? I understand that yes I was a mundane, then a vampire which wasn't the most fun experience for me, then I was mundane again and now I'm a Shadowhunter. I got to be mundane, a night child and now a Shadowhunter." He tells him. "What does that have to do with my sister, our sister?" Alec says, indicating that I'm still present. "My point is, is that I have had experience in a lot of this but having a girlfriend, it's still new territory. Yes I had a tiny relationship with Clary but it didn't work because she was still head over heels for Jace." He stops, and looks at me. "No hard feelings." He says and points his gaze back to Alec. "I rejected any girl because I was waiting the right one and that's your sister. So in my perspective this is still new to me in a way and I know this is new for you too. So can we put this behind us and move on? Please Alec, for Isabelle's sake and ours?" Simon asks and I burst out laughing. "Oh I'm sorry but Alec you got told." I laugh. "Shut up Jace!" He commands firmly. "Yes Simon we can put it behind us. Let's hope it we tell the girls we said this they'll believe us." Alec says. "They will because I recorded the whole conversation." Simon says pulling out his phone. "Well done Simon, well done." I say.

10 am HEADING HOME

We walk inside and it's really quiet. "You're back." We look up to the voice to find Izzy coming down the stairs. "Yeah we are, where's Clary?" I ask. "Still sleeping, she woke up earlier this morning with bad dreams so I told her to go back to sleep and I've just been checking on her now and then. You should go wake her Jace." She instructs and I walk up past her without a second thought.

I walk into our room and light is streaming through the windows with Clary peacefully sleeping under the white covers. I walk over and gently sit down next to her. "Clary, Clary." I shake her gently and she starts to come around. "Jace," she mumbles. "Hey baby," I whisper letting a smirk appear on my face. "You're back, are Simon and Alec here too?" She whispers. "Yeah, they are." I say helping her up into my arms. "Hey I was thinking after we find out what gender the baby is do you think we should tell the others the name we picked?" She asks me. "Yeah, I think that would be nice." Clary says. "Well, let's get you up, Simon and Alec have news." I tell her. "This will be interesting." She mumbles. "It is very interesting indeed."

CLARY POV

I wander downstairs with Jace and see the others sitting and eating pancakes. "I want some." I say and run over piling a few on my plate. "Clary there's plenty don't worry." Simon says as I sit. "Simon, I'm pregnant, eating for two remember?" I say bluntly. "Ok, don't let me stop you." He says and I eat. "Now we were thinking, when Magnus gets here and we find out the gender would you guys like to know the name we picked?" Jace asks and I smile. "YES! That way I can get clothes with a name on it" Izzy says excitedly. "Great. Now how did last night go?" I ask. "It was ok," Alec says. "You guys realise now you have to spend another night together because Alec came here." Izzy says. "Actually we have something that'll change your mind." Simon says putting his phone on the table. "What is this?" I ask. "A recording of a conversation we had earlier, Alec didn't know I recorded it." Simon says and hits play, so I have no choice but to listen.

By the time it's over Izzy and I are glancing at each other like mad but I can tell we agree in the end. "We…. Forgive you. You don't have to spend another night together." I say and Alec cheers. "Yes, no more of Simon's snoring." "It's not that bad." Simon defends.

There's a knock on the door, "I'll get it." Jace jumps up and walks out of the room. "HELLO!" Magnus's voice echoes through the house. A smile appears over Alec's face and mine. I get up, a little slower than normal as Magnus enters and I wrap my arms around him. "Hey biscuit." "Hi Magnus." I say letting go, letting Magnus hug Alec. Jace comes over and wraps his arms around me, laying a soft kiss on my head. "Um Magnus, I know you said you tell us the gender of the baby but I did some research and it says you can't tell the gender till later in the pregnancy." I say and he looks over. "Clary, I'm a warlock I can tell at an earlier point. Silent Brothers I think can tell in the beginning but I know you haven't been to them." He says and I shake my head. "No we haven't, I'm not sure if the Clave knows, but I don't press the matter." I say. "Alright, well let's get this show on the road." He says rubbing his hands together. "By the way, Jocelyn and Luke will be here soon. I invited them to come with me but they already had something on." I nod.

I lie on the couch with my bump exposed for all eyes to see. Magnus's fingers lightly touch my stomach and I close my eyes to excited to keep them open. I get shaken by Jace's hands, I can tell it's him. "Are you ready to know?" He asks and I nod. "Yes." I say. "Ok, Clary, Jace you're having a…"

**LADIES AND GENTS:**

**I WOULD LIKE YOU TO DECIDE. Would you like a girl or boy? Please decide because I can't.**

**The names I have picked 2 names for each gender and I would like you guys to decide. Please if you read this vote. I'm torn between them**

**GIRLS NAMES**

**1- Melissa Serenity Herondale**

**2- Spencer Evelyn Herondale**

**BOYS NAMES**

**1- Christian William Herondale**

**2- Jayden Max Herondale**

**Please vote, for me.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**Hey guys,**

**I'm going to delay this next chapter so more people can let me know if they want a boy or girl and what name they like the best. Please review or PM me your answer I would really like to know, I've only had 1 person tell me what gender they would like.**

**Xx**


	9. Chapter 9: Pinks or Blues

CHAPTER 9

CLARY POV

I'm holding my breath in I don't have a word to describe it as I wait for Magnus to tell us. "Ok Clary, Jace you're having a baby girl." Magnus says and I breathe out. "A girl." I whisper and look up at Jace. "I love you." He whispers to me and leans down kissing me softly. "Guys I love the moment I really do but not in front of me please." Magnus pleads. I break away from Jace, sitting up and pulling my top down in the process. "Thank you Magnus," I stand up and hug him. "Jace you better take care of Clary and your girl or I'll kill you." Magnus tells him and Jace's arms circle around my belly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He says softly. "Come on let's go tell the others they're all waiting." I say.

We walk into the study where Simon, Izzy and Alec are all waiting for us. As we walk in all three pairs of anxious eyes turn to us. "So?" Izzy says. "Prepare to welcome in the world Melissa Serenity Herondale." I say and Izzy starts to squeal. "YAY! I'm gonna have a niece. Alec, you owe me ten bucks." She claims and I see Jace's draw drop. "You were betting." He says and Alec hangs his head in shame. "Yeah we were." He mumbles and Simon comes over to hug me. "Congrats." He says and holds me tight. "Thanks, who knows maybe you and Izzy will have a baby one day." I whisper and I hear him chuckle under his breath. "Don't tell Alec that." He mumbles and pulls away, smiling. "So what inspired the name?" Izzy asks. "Don't know, I just saw the names and it spoke to me, so I ran it by Jace and he loved it." I explain. "Well it's beautiful." I turn around and see mum and Luke standing there. "Hi, have you been there the whole time?" I ask rushing over and hugging both of them. "Yeah we were." She says.

JACE POV

"Hey Jace," Luke greets me as he walks over. "Hey, how are you?" I ask. "Yeah good, you?" "Good, I found out I'm having a daughter." I say smiling. "Well I'm glad." Luke says. "Can I talk to you? Privately?" I ask and I watch him glance around. "Yeah, let's go upstairs."

We walk upstairs and go to my room at the end of the hall, closing the door behind us. "What's going on? Is something up with Clary? Should I go back and get Jocelyn?" He asks urgently. "No, there's no need for that. I don't know what's going on but I'm starting to worry. Izzy and Clary made us boys spend the night together because Alec and Simon wouldn't agree because Alec was being very protective of Isabelle, anyway as we were walking back I swear I saw someone in the distance watching the house when only Izzy and Clary were home. I looked away for a second but when I looked back no one was there and I swear I wasn't imagining it. Then when we got home Izzy came downstairs saying Clary was still asleep because she woke up from a nightmare and I'm worried that they're going to start coming back, back with a lot of other things." I say. "So basically you're worried he's coming for Clary?" Luke suggests. "Yeah, he's hasn't pulled anything for a while but I think he's thinking we've let our guard down a little. We're now in the habit of locking the doors at night because of how easy it was for him to get Clary the first time." I explain. "What if we convinced her, Isabelle and Jocelyn to go to New York for a bit while we investigate?" Luke says. "I think that would be good. But we have to convince them to go without knowing about this conversation" I reply nodding, my conscience is saying this is a good idea but deep down I feel like I shouldn't let her out of my sight. "But not for too long," I negotiate. "I figured you would say that before I would, I don't want them both out of my sight either. We can research everything here. But we should maybe tell Jocelyn because it might take more than you and me to convince Clary?" Luke agrees. "Ok, let's do this." I say.

CLARY POV

Izzy has been bouncing with excitement since she found out the baby is a girl, mum is calm but happy, Simon is excited and Alec is happy. "Where have Jace and Luke disappeared to?" I ask with suspicion. "Who knows?" Alec comments. "Sorry, Luke and I had something to discuss," Jace apologises as him and Luke enter the room, Jace comes over and flops down next to me kissing my temple in the process. "Where did you two disappear to?" I ask resting my head and hand against his chest. "You don't need to worry about it," he reassures me so I don't press the matter any further. "Well I think we need some champagne to celebrate." Isabelle claims getting up. "Um Izzy, I can't drink, remember?" I say, "Oh right. Well then I will get some apple juice for you." And she continues on out the room. "I wonder what Izzy will be like pregnant?" Mum says aloud and I turn around giving her glare but she just looks puzzled. "There will be nothing of the sort." Alec says firmly. "Alec, darling it might happen one day and won't you be glad to have another niece or nephew like baby Melissa here?" Mum pushes. "Mum, stop." I say and she does.

Izzy returns with the champagne and juice and we celebrate. "To Clary, Jace and their beautiful baby girl Melissa still to come."

**Sorry I took ages, have faith in me and please review.**

**Xoxo alex.**


	10. Chapter 10:Safe is a 4 letter word of

CHAPTER 10

CLARY POV

I'm in Brooklyn with mum but she and Luke have moved closer to the Institute in New York. We're shopping for the baby and having some mother daughter time, although it was more so Luke and Jace that put the idea for it and I'm a little suspicious why.

We're sitting at Java Jones, it's about a 20 minute drive from mum's new house but it's still my favourite so we went anyway. "I crave coffee at the moment," I claim really wanting to get one. "Yes well Clary you aren't having one because it isn't good for the baby. So you can have something else." She says. "Ugh fine, can I have hot chocolate please?" I ask her. "Yes, I'll go order." Mum says and gets up walking away. I feel like I can feel my little Melissa growing inside me. "Here you go." I shake my head out of my gaze as my mum sets the drink down in front of me. "Thanks" I pick up the hot drink and slowly sip on it, letting it warm my insides. "So, how have things been here?" I ask. "They've been good. I've been working on the garden a lot at home." She tells me. "I see, and Luke, how are things between you two?" I ask. "They're,… good." I notice the pause between words. "Why the pause?" I inquire. "Well I was really hoping to wait until a better time but I might as well tell you now, you're gonna be a big sister." She explains and I gasp. "Really?" I start to tear up as she nods. "I'm so happy for you." I cry. "Thank you, but I feel kinda bad cause it's your time for a baby not mine." She claims. "No, no it's fine. I've always wanted to be a big sister." I say. "Well I'm glad." She smiles. We drink and talk about life and children, I can tell it isn't just me trying to avoid I topic of my big 'brother'.

JOCELYN POV

I'm glad Clary is accepting this whole baby thing, I'm glad she hasn't exactly pressured any conversation about Luke and Jace getting us to come here, I'm sick of lying to her after everything she's into so if she asked and pushed and pushed I would probably cave in and tell her the truth. I'm not very far along so it'll be a bit of distance between Clary's baby and mine, although I just realised baby Melissa is going to have an aunt younger than her, I wonder how that'll work. Suddenly I hear a glass smash, people looking around and Clary staring out the window on her feet with a look of pure shock on her face. "Clary, Clary what's wrong?" I ask urgently but she isn't responding.

CLARY POV

I set my mug down and stare out the window for only a moment and I saw him. Ivory hair, charcoal eyes and pale skin. I literally leap to my feet and everything else in a way stops. I can't hear anything and everything seems unresponsive. No way, he isn't here he wouldn't dare. "Clary?" I can hear someone calling my voice in the distance but it seems far away. Suddenly I feel hands on my and I turn around instantly seeing my mum and other people in Java Jones looking at me. "Are you ok?" She asks. "Can we leave please?" I ask urgently. "Sure."

We walk outside and I start taking massive deep breaths. "What happened?" She asks. "We need to go home please." I whisper. I see her nod and she directs me to the car and as soon as we're in she revs up the engine and drives.

As soon as we get home I head straight to the sink and vomit. I feel my mum's soothing hands rub up and down my back. "Clary what's going on?" I stand up and wipe my face before tears flow. "I saw him, I saw him. He's here, why is he here?" I cry and she holds and I know she doesn't need to ask twice who I talking about. "Clary, I don't know. Maybe it was a trick of light and it was someone else. You need to calm down." She instructs. "Ok."

I walk over and sit down my following shortly after handing me a cup of coffee. "You said caffeine wasn't good for the baby." I ask. "One cup won't hurt. Just don't tell Jace." I smile softly. "Mum, I've been doing some thinking and it seems better I get your take on this before I get Jace's. When the baby is born I think it'll be good to send her away until we're safe." I say. "I think that would be a good idea too." She says and I start to cry again as she holds me.

JACE POV

I've been doing some digging with Luke and so far we haven't found anything but I have something else playing on my mind. "Luke, can I get your advice?" I ask. "Sure." He replies but doesn't look up. "I've been thinking about when Melissa is born and it seems like a good idea to send her away until Sebastian is dead." I say. "I think that's good but you need to speak to Clary." I says. "I know, wait here's something." I say grabbing it out and Luke comes over and reads it with me.

_'There's two swords, partners to each other. They are each other's strengths and weaknesses. _

_They've never been used against each other before because all know it won't defeat the other holder. The both have to be used on the same person. If not it won't kill the person just defend them and put them in a sleep for a certain period of time. Both swords need to be used in order to kill the opposite holder_

_But the holder should know that..'_

"That what?" I say turning the page over in hurry to find nothing. "Where's the rest?" I almost scream. "Jace, he got here before us. And he took the lower half which obviously means one of two options. It's either a really good thing for us or something really bad for us." Luke claims.

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Enjoy and keep waiting.**

**Kisses my lovelies **

**-Alex**


	11. Chapter 11: WEBSITE

Dear Readers,

I have made a fanfic website for you. Please check it out you might like it. It contains a sneak peek of the next chapter.

.com


	12. Chapter 12:Never fall asleep with danger

CHAPTER 12

CLARY POV

I lie in my old bed, sobbing quietly. I don't want to give my daughter up but if it meant keeping her safe. Mum went to be a little while ago so I went to bed myself. I haven't heard anything from Jace, Izzy or even Simon but I'm not that fussed. I feel little movements inside me and soon enough I be able to feel her kicking. I want to meet her right now and hold her, make her laugh, see her smile. I know Jace would want that too. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep but my brain won't stop worrying and thinking, I open my eyes and get up, as fast as I can with this growing abdomen. I grab my stele and draw a sleep rune on my arm and hop back into bed, closing my eyes and for once I fall asleep peacefully.

FEW DAYS LATER

I was finally back home but Jace wasn't there to greet me, so I was on my own. I walk upstairs and see a note on my bedside table. I set my suitcase down roughly on the floor, take two big strides over and pick up the note.

_My gorgeous Clary and my beautiful Melissa,_

_Welcome home! I'm sorry if I'm not there to greet you, just promise me you aren't alone and if you are please be careful or get someone over. Dinner has already been made up in the fridge ready for tonight so you don't have to make anything and I promise Izzy didn't make it. _

_I hope you had a good time back in Brooklyn, I missed you lots. I can't wait for our little girl to come into the world. I'll be home soon I promise._

_Love you both lots_

_-Jace_

I set the note back down and walk back over to my suitcase. I can't bend my back over to pick it up and I struggle to bend down on my knees. I pick up the case and set it on the desk. I unzip my case and start to put my things away. It gets tiering going back and forth, putting things away especially in lower draws. I lie down on my bed and close my eyes, I'm so tired I fall asleep instantly.

ISABELLE POV

I'm in Max's room with Alec, after Max's death we never really did anything about this room, we were too devastated, but now we've decided to do something. We've packed up all his books and toys putting them in the cupboard. The only thing that we've actually left in the room is his bed and draws to be used as spares, we changed the linens so they didn't look like they belonged to a 10 year old anymore. "You ok," Alec's voice breaks me out of my thoughts and he pulls me into a tight hug. "Yeah, it's about time we did something with this room because I know mum and dad won't." I mumble. "It'll be ok." He whispers into my hair and plants a light kiss on my head.

I trudge back downstairs and into the kitchen to make something when I hear the front door shut. "ALEC!" I call loudly. I wait a moment and he comes into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" He asks coolly. "Was that you who closed the front door?" I demand. "No," he replies and take a deep breath. "Someone's here," I whisper and open the cupboard, taking out a rack of food grabbing to swords and handing one to Alec. We go through the kitchen and check upstairs. "There's no one here Isabelle, are you sure it wasn't just a gust of wind?" I can tell he doesn't believe me, I'm about to answer him when there's a noise downstairs and I give him that 'I told you so' look.

We walk back downstairs quietly and there's more noises coming from the kitchen. I look at Alec and hold up 3 fingers slowly dropping them. 3, 2…1 We burst into the kitchen ready for attack when we actually see who it is. "Mum, dad? What are you doing here?" Alec asks lowering his weapon. "We were going to surprise you. Where is everyone?" Mum asks. "Um Jace and Luke at researching stuff in the Clave archives, Simon is training and Clary…oh shit Clary, she'll be home and Jace didn't want her alone." I say. I literally drop what I'm holding and rush out of the house.

I literally run over to Herondale Manor and I'm ready to burst in but I realise I have to unlock the door first. I grab my key and open the door. "Clary," I yell but I hear nothing. I close the door and check everywhere on the lower floor but she isn't anywhere. I go upstairs and call out her name again. "CLARY! You up here?" But I still have silence. I begin to walk to Clary's room when I her a whispered voice. I slide my whip into my hand and stand next to the open door to get a clearer sound of who the voice belongs to. "My beautiful Clarissa, we will be together soon enough. We can raise your baby as ours, she will never know her real father, only me and you. We will rule together, as brother and sister, as lovers and no one wills stand in our way." His voice finishes and I know exactly who it belongs to. "You can come out now Isabelle." He calls, he knows I'm here, he must of heard me calling so I might as well reveal myself. "What are you doing here?" I ask coldly. "Just visiting my sister, is that a crime? I'm sure you would love it if Alec visited you or if you got to see Max one more time." She mocks. "Don't you dare mention my brother, you son of a bitch." I yell. I through my whip to hit him in the face but he catches it and smiles. In one swift movement he yanked on the whip pulling me close enough to him, that I can feel him breathing. "Did you honestly think you were able to beat me, especially on your own?" He laughs. I'm about to say something when he picks me up by my collar. "Sweet Dreams Isabelle." He whispers and throws me backwards. I feel my head hit the wall and I fall to the ground. My vision is blurring and I feel a warm sticking liquid dripping down the back of my neck, that's the last thing I know before I don't see anything.

JACE POV

I'm heading back to the Lightwood House to see if anyone was home, Luke got a portal back to Brooklyn so I'm on my own. I open the door to see Maryse, Robert and Alec talking. "Hey guys." I announce myself and they turn around. "Hey Jace," Robert says and gives me a hug. "Where's Izzy?" I ask. "She went to check on Clary, I was thinking we should all head over there." Alec says. "Sure, I miss my wife and baby." I state and we leave.

By the time we got back home I was ready to run up the steps but I decided to walk with the others. "Jace we all know you're in a rush to we can all run the rest of the way." Maryse said. We all run up to the front door and walk inside but it's really quietly. "It's too quiet in here." Alec says. "ISABELLE, CLARY!" I yell but get no response. "Let's look around, Robert and I will to go upstairs, you boys stay down here." Maryse instructs and we part.

I swear Alec and I've looked everywhere. "Do you think they're even here?" Alec asks. "I don't know but they surely would've left a note saying they were going somewhere." I state, Alec is about to say something when there is a high pitched scream from upstairs.

We both run up to my room and there they are. Clary is lying gagged and her hands tied up and Isabelle is on the floor, unconscious with blood pooling around her head. I rush over to Clary and untie her. "What happened?" I ask, holding her while Alec gets Izzy off the floor while Maryse sobs in Robert's arms. "Sebastian was here, I don't know when he arrived but as I was waking up I saw Izzy on the floor. I went to scream but he gagged me and made sure I wasn't able to use my hands." I say. "He's sending us a message, game on." I whisper.

**Sorry it's taking ages. **


	13. Chapter 13: Life in General

CHAPTER 13

CLARY POV

. 6 months

After the incident with Sebastian everyone has been really distant but also close to each other. Talking still does happen between us but just not as much. Today is the day I've decided to talk to Jace about sending Melissa away and I know it's a good idea whether he likes it or not, Izzy is doing ok, she has stiches in the back of her head but they are being taken out today and she has been instructed to try and rest if she can but it makes her more restless. "Clary, what are you thinking about?" I roll over and face Jace. "Nothing. I'm gonna take a shower ok?" "Ok," he leans over and kisses me softly.

It's harder to get up and down lately, Jace has to help me a lot, getting out of bed has been the easiest. I walk into the bathroom, close the door and run the water. I get in the shower and the warm water feels nice and I think the baby likes it too. She has started to kick and even though for mundanes its early Magnus says it's nothing to worry about, probably the extra angel blood taking affect. "Clary," I hear Jace call through the door. "Yes Jace?" "Once you're out and dressed can we talk before breakfast please?" "Yep sure." I say and don't hear another thing.

I get out of the shower, dry myself and call out to Jace. "Jace, can you grab me my clothes please?" "Sure Clary." I wait a few minutes when Jace opens up the door. "Here," he hands them to me. "Thank you." And he closes the door. I slip of my bra and undies with a big t-shirt over the top and loose pants. I swear they are the only things I can wear at the moment. I walk out of the bathroom and see Jace sitting on the freshly made bed. "You made the bed?" I say a little surprised, normally we don t bother. "Yeah, look can we talk?" He says pleadingly. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something also." I say nervously and I sit beside him. He laces his fingers through mine and I can see the pain in his eyes. "Clary…when Melissa is born…I want….to send her away." He stutters and I gasp. "I know it's sudden," he starts to ramble on but I stop him. "Jace I was thinking the same thing. It's ok." I whisper.

We spoke about it for a good half an hour. We decided that if Sebastian still isn't dealt with by the time Melissa is born then we're going to send her away and we were thinking of sending her to mum and Luke, hopefully we could convince them to stay in the Institute for extra protection. "Let's head down for breakfast." I say. We wander downstairs, well I wade my way into the kitchen. I still on the stall and Jace prepares breakfast. "Are pancakes ok Clary?" "Of course, do we have any ice cream? We can't have them without ice cream, oh and chocolate chips." I say. "Oh course we do, you and cravings." He laughs. I sit there talking to Melissa when she does a big kick. "Oww!" I say and I see Jace whip around. "Are you ok?" He asks urgently. I left a sigh of laughter at his compassion. "I'm fine, she just likes to play soccer with my ribs." I reply.

Jace's pancakes taste amazing, well what I could taste of them mine were covered in ice cream and chocolate. "Thank you for breakfast, they were amazing." I compliment. "Well, hopefully you could taste them under all that ice cream." He laughs.

We decided to take a walk through Idris. Izzy and Simon are going on a 'date', Alec is talking business with the Clave along with Maryse and Robert so Jace and I are on our own. We walked through Idris and stopped off at a few shops. I got some nice perfume, Jace gotta a few books and sheets of piano music because believe it or not we have a piano in the study. "The perfume will smell great on you Clary," Jace whispers in my ear and I smile. "Thank you. I can't wait to hear you play that music you bought." I reply.

By the time we got home my feet were killing me. "Ugh Jace I wanna sleep!" I scream and complain. "You can sleep all you want Clary." He says sweetly. When we went inside I went straight to the couch, "goodnight Jace." I mutter. I feel him plant a soft kiss on my head and I slowly drift off to sleep.

JACE POV

I wander upstairs with my things and Clary's things. I walk into our room and set everything down. I set Clary's perfume on her bedside table so she can find it, I set my books on the shelf along with the piano music. I take a quick shower and towel dry my hair. I check the time it's almost lunch time.

I walk downstairs and Clary is still sleeping so I make some pasta for lunch and put some in the fridge for her for later. I'm sitting here eating when I hear soft whimpering sounds. I look around when I finally work out where it's coming from. I walk over or rush over to Clary and lift her into my arms. "Clary, Clary wake up its ok you're dreaming." I whisper softly. "Clary, I promise its ok." I whisper again. "No! You will never have Melissa, never!" She yells again. I place my hands on her shoulders and shake her. "CLARY! CLARY WAKE UP, YOU'RE DREAMING!" I yell. Suddenly her eyes snap open, with fearing spreading and destroying the bright emerald colour. "He's coming, he's coming when she's born. He's coming for her." She cries.

**I know its kinda short but I want you to have something.**

**Xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14: Tears and girl moments

CHAPTER 14

SEBASTIAN POV

I only send my bird out every now and then to see how Clary is and this time was just perfect. As he came back with news I was absolutely delighted. I was told Clary was crying in Jace's arms screaming I was coming for their precious daughter. It's priceless.

I pick up the last half of the manuscript and read it.

'_if both swords are used to kill the person there is no amount of angel or demon magic that can bring them back to life, but also there is a 50-50 chance that the person wielding both swords could die also, but only if they are the holder to the opposite sword, so to explain more clearly one person owns one sword but wields both of them it could kill them. Don't take this warning lightly.'_

I set it down and sigh. I can't kill Clary, I want her as my queen. But I know if someone else or Clary gets a hold of the swords they'll kill me and we can't let that happen.

CLARY POV

I'm now seven months pregnant and it's getting harder to move around, my ankles are swollen, I'm moody and always hungry. Mum and Luke are staying with us until Melissa is born, they agreed to take Melissa to New York and stay with her at the Institute along with Maryse and Robert who want to also spend time with their niece. It's been really tricky, making sure everything is ready in the nursery for Melissa, if we return. Jace always tells me to have a little faith, at the moment that's kind of hard because your crazy brother is after you. To be honest I've spent a lot of time in Melissa's room, reading her stories despite if she can hear me or not. The others don't ask why, they know I need this because there's a chance I might never see her again after she is born. As a matter a fact I'm heading to her room right now.

JACE POV

I'm home just playing the piano, when I stop I notice how quiet it is, then my ears prick up I can hear a faint tune of a sweet, lullaby melody. The music box we bought. Clary spends so much time in Melissa's room, I wonder if she has any hope left despite what I tell her. We asked Manus about delivering the baby, but despite how comfortable Clary and Magnus are with each other they aren't that keen on how much they see of each other. So we are on the hunt for someone to deliver the baby, but we want someone we know or that Clary is comfortable with. We still haven't found that person. I know Clary probably didn't realise but the music I bought isn't just music it's another demonic sequence, so if I play and any demons are in the house we'll know, but I don't know if it works on Sebastian. Life is really slow at the moment, everyone is training. Well except for Clary, everyone especially Jocelyn takes turns in staying with Clary, no one wants her alone and she's even more vulnerable pregnant so that doesn't help. I'm about to start playing when I door opens and I look up. Clary is standing in front of me in tears. I jump up immediately and she begins to bawl. "I don't want this for her Jace, I don't! I want to be able to hold her and know that I'll see her again. I want teach her how to paint and you teach her how to play as well as mastering weapons. I want to be with her when she gets her first rune and kills her first demon. Laugh with her and celebrate when she gets her first boyfriend or have her first kiss. I want to be able to give her a sibling!" She starts to cry even more. "I know Clary, I know." I'm not sure what to do until there's a knock on the door. "Just wait here." I say. I get to sit in the armchair and I go to answer the door. "Tessa, hi. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Please come in." I say and open the door wider. "Thank you, I'm sorry for showing up unexpectedly. Jem and I are here for business with the Clave. Jem had some errands to run so I thought I might visit and see how you and Clary are." I was about to answer when I hear Clary's cries perk up. "What's wrong is everything ok?" Tessa asks. "No, Clary's having how you say 'a mother' moment." I say and Tessa nods. "Would you like me to talk to her? I've had children of my own." She offers. "Yes, please. I love Clary but I don't know what to do in these situations." I reply gratefully.

CLARY POV

I hear a knock on the door. I look up and see Tessa. "Hi Tessa, what are you doing here?" I ask wiping my eyes. "Jem and I are here on business. He had some errands to run and I wanted to see how you were doing and Jace. It seems I came at the right time." She comes over and sits on the arm of the chair. "Clary, I once had my own children. I watched them grow up into two beautiful people. I would worry about them a lot. Would you like to talk to me?" She asks me and I cry and nod at the same time. "Oh Tessa! I'm so worried, I want to be able to watch her grow up, not worry if I'm going to see her again after she's born. I mean sure I will worry when she goes out to fight demons but that's different. I want to know I'll hold her in my arms more than once." She stretches her arms around and I lean into them. Crying and soaking her shirt. "Clary listen to me. You'll see her again, you need to have faith that you will. You are so strong, you killed Sebastian once you can do it again. Everyone has faith in you Clary and believe even though Jace may not be showing it he's worried too." She tells me, I feel safe with Tessa. I'm going to ask her the very important question I've been trying to pick a person for. "Tessa," I whisper. "Yes Clary?" "I know this is a lot to ask of you and I wouldn't if I didn't feel safe and comfortable with you and to be honest I love Magnus but this is a little extreme for me and him but would you deliver my baby for me?" I plead. "Of course Clary it would be my honour." She says and I start to cry happy tears. "Thank you so much."

JACE POV

I'm about to walk back to the study, I gave the girls some time but then there is another knock. "I walk back over and open the door to see Jem. "Hi Jace," I open the door wider. "Jem, please come in." I close the door behind him. "Um Tessa's here, she and Clary are having a girl moment. I didn't know what to do and Tessa showed up at the perfect time." I say and Jem smiles softly. "She's always had a way with people." He comments. I'm about to agree when I hear and I know Jem does too more tears. "Let's investigate." I suggest and Jem nods.

We walk into the study and sit there hugging each other is Tessa and Clary both with tears on their faces. "Tessa, what's wrong?" Jem rushes over and puts his arms around her. "Oh it's nothing. I was just telling Clary about James and Lucie." She whispers. "It's ok." He mumbles and hugs her. "Good news Jace," Clary says grabbing my attention. "Yeah." I reply. "I asked Tessa and she agreed to help us deliver Melissa." She tells me and I smile, walking over and hugging her. "That's great Clary, thank you Tessa. This means a lot to the both of us." I look over gratefully. "That's ok. When is the baby due?" She asks. "Um in about 2 months maybe a bit earlier." Clary replies. "Ok, can I make weekly visits then, maybe more?" She asks. "Yep, I'll be here until the baby's born." Clary sulks. "It's ok Clary." I whisper.

**WHEN WILL THE BABY BE BORN**


	15. Chapter 15: Golden eyes are my savoir

CHAPTER 15

CLARY POV

8 months pregnant

They baby will be due soon but we don't know how soon. It's been very annoying having Melissa keeping me up at night kicking and might back hurts. I decided so that I could still do something is to cook. It saves me from sitting down all the time. Jace or however is with me helps me get things closer to the ground and higher up because well I just can't.

Today I decided to make chocolate brownies. Jace has already left and Tessa said she would stay with me today. Normally she would just be checking up but she said she could stay until the others or Jace come round. Jace has already left for the Institute and Tessa will be here soon.

I get up and take a shower. I like the warm water it's calming. I get out and get dressed in loose pants and a big top. I'm about to walk out of my bedroom when a sharp pain ripples through me. Making my knees weak as I scream and leaning against the wall slowly sliding down to sit. The baby, she's coming and a realise they're contractions and speak of the bloody devil another one comes and I scream. Please let Tessa be here soon.

TESSA POV

Jem and I are walking up to Herondale Manor when I hear an ear-piercing scream from inside. "What on earth is that?" Jem asks, "I don't know, but I would like to." I say and we run inside. Just as we do another scream comes from upstairs. "CLARY!" I yell. "Tessa, help, please!" I hear her yell from upstairs. Jem and I run up to see Clary in tears against her bedroom wall holding her swollen belly. "What's wrong?" Jem asks her. "The baby, she's coming." Clary replies breathlessly. "Jem, I need you to go and get the others from the Institute, NOW!" I command and he runs out without another word. "Clary, it's going to be ok, just breathe." I tell her.

CLARY POV

"Clary, it's going to be ok, just breathe." Tessa tells me and I'm about to nod when another contraction hits and I try to breathe through it and it goes away. "Ok Clary, I'm going to help you get up and onto the bed, ok?" Tessa says and puts her hands in mine. She helps me stand and I just make it onto the bed before another contraction hits and I scream a little but breathe through it. "Clary, it'll be ok. I promise. The first time is always the hardest." Tessa tells. "I know, I believe you. I just I need Jace." I whisper. "I know, he will be here soon." Tessa replies.

JEM POV

I'm am riding to the Institute as fast as I can. As soon as I arrive I head straight to the training room. As soon as I open the door the first person I see is Alec, who in his looks a lot like William and Cecily. "Jem, what are you doing here?" He asks surprised. "Where's Jace?" I ask, "in the back corner with Simon why?" I push past him before I can answer. I run to the back corner and see Jace. "Jace," I grab his attention. "Jem, I thought you were with Clary and Tessa. What's going on?" He asks and I drop the bomb. "Clary's in labour."

JACE POV

"Clary's in labour." Did I hear him right? "W...what?" I say. "You're going to be a dad Jace and Clary really needs you so let's move." Jem commands me and I see Isabelle cringing. "Izzy are you ok?" I hear Alec ask. "Clary is in pain, move it Jace!" She yells at me.

I run outside and jump on my horse, riding back with Jem. As soon as we arrive I rush inside and upstairs to see Clary. With sweat and tears on her face, hair pulled back and Tessa sitting next to her. "Jace." Clary cries breathlessly holding her arms out to me. I rush over and Tessa moves away as I hold Clary. "You're here." She says and kisses me. "Yeah I'm here." I reply. "Ok Clary, you need to get rush to push ok?" Tessa says and I can see her preparing herself and a look of shock overcoming Clary's face.

CLARY POV

"It'll be ok, I promise. Everyone else is on their way." Jace tells me and I really don't want to think right now. "Tessa please can I get this baby out of me?" I cry. "Yes you can, on the next contraction push." She commands and I do as she said. The next contraction comes and I push with everything I've got, squeezing and probably cutting of all the circulation in Jace's hand in the process. "Keep going Clary," Tessa tells me.

After another the two pushes Tessa speaks again. "Ok, the baby is crowning. Only a few more Clary." She tells me and I nod, tears streaming down my face. "I don't know if I can do this Jace." I complain. "You can Clary, I know you can." He encourages me. I push again and thank god it's the last one. "She's here." Tessa says holding up our crying little girl. I'm so tired but I manage to stay awake. I watch Tessa dress Melissa and wrap her in a blanket, then handing her to Jace. "Thank you, um could you give us a minute then let everyone in here." He requests and Tessa leaves.

He walks over and sits next to me handing me Melissa and I rest her against my chest and in my arms. "Welcome to our lives Melissa, I love you so much. I might not be in your life after this but know that mummy loves you and daddy too." I whisper and she opens her eyes. They're Jace's eyes but she has a patch of red hair on her head. "She's beautiful." Jace whispers to me and kisses me and Melissa softly. I start to cry and Jace just holds me. Suddenly the door opens and everyone walks in. "Hi," I whisper. Everyone is in aww of Melissa and when she gets back to me and Jace I know what has to happen. "Can everyone leave please?" I whisper to Jace and he nods. "Can we have a moment alone, I'll be out in a minute?" Jace announces and everyone leaves. Jace comes over and we both say goodbye, Jace goes first. "Goodbye Melissa. You'll be safe where you're going I promise no harm will come to you. I love you Melissa, daddy loves her." I up and tears in Jace's eyes and he hands Melissa to me. "Goodbye my darling daughter, mummy loves you so much no harm will come to you. I don't care if we have to raise you as a mundane I will keep you safe. Goodbye." I kiss her softly and hand her to Jace as tears stream down my face. I watch Jace leave the room with Melissa and as soon as that door closes I really start to cry.

JACE POV

I grabbed the baby bag for Melissa I prepared from her room. I walk downstairs kinda shaking. I see Jocelyn and Luke standing at the front door while everyone else is in the living room. Simon is holding Izzy and Magnus is holding Alec. I walk up to Luke and Jocelyn giving Melissa one final kiss and hand her to them. "Please take care of her, if we don't come back and she has to be raised as a mundane to be safe please do that." I ask. "Well Jace, we promise." Jocelyn says. "Goodbye." They say and walk out the door. As the door closes the lean against it and let tears slide down slowly and silently. I don't know what feeling is worse? Watching my daughter be carried away with me in-laws, possibly never seeing her again or losing Clary earlier this year to Sebastian? Clary. I rush back upstairs with a word from anyone.

I slowly walk into my room to see Clary hugging her knees crying. As I walk over I notice her small frame is shaking. "Clary," I whisper and she looks up. "Hold me." She says in a soft small whispery cry. I slump down and pull her into my arms. "I love you so much and I promise you we'll get through this and see Melissa again." I promise her, but we both know that may not come true. "I love you Jace." Clary whispers to me. "I love you too." I tell her. "Clary, I'm going to head downstairs and see to everyone. You can stay up here if you want?" I offer her. "Yes, please. But could you send up and only send up Izzy, please?" She requests quietly. "Of course." I say.

I walk downstairs into the living room and everyone rises and rushes over with millions of questions at once.

"How are you?"

"How is Clary?"

"Are you guys ok?"

"What are you going to do?"

"EVERYONE STOP!" I instruct and they shut up. "Clary is exhausted and upset. I'm just as upset but also very angry. No I don't know what we are going to do and Isabelle, Clary wants to see only you at the moment so please go upstairs." I command and I watch Izzy scurry from my site. "Jace, you need to sit down and possibly drink a beer." Alec says and I nod. My head starts to spin and suddenly I see nothing.

**Enjoy and please check out my website and if you have any suggestions please let me know.**


	16. Chapter 16: Just something small

CHAPTER 16

CLARY POV

I'm sitting in bed alone, I'm not sure if Izzy is willing to come up or not, I hoping she does. I wipe my eyes, they are starting to hurt from all my crying. There's a knock on the door and I take a deep breath. "Come in," I manage as loud as I can. The door slowly opens and Izzy stands there looking just as sad as me. She slowly walks over and sits down next to me. I lean on her shoulder and her arms come around me. "I promise Clary I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you see Melissa again." She whispers. "I know, I'll do all I can to make sure you see her again too. Izzy I'm so sorry you had to feel what I went through and what I'm feeling now." I say. "It's ok Clary, I know what it meant to be a parabati and I wouldn't change it for the world." She tells me. "Thank you." I tell her.

She helped me find something comfortable and easy to wear, I don't want anything to difficult to put on. We pile my hair on top of my head and clean up my face a little. "You ready?" She asks softly. "I guess, but no promises." I tell her.

We slowly walk downstairs and before I can get a word in everyone is rushing over and hugging me. "Please just not a lot of touching at the moment." I ask and everyone takes a step back. "Can I have something to eat please?" I ask quietly. "I'll go make something." Simon offers and walks towards that kitchen. "Are you ok, biscuit?" Magnus asks. "I, I don't know. Are want to eat and sleep and beat the crap out of something." I say. "Do you want something to help you sleep?" Magnus offers. "No thank you. It won't help." I tell him. "Magnus, a word please?" Tessa asks him and they walk away. Jace's arm comes around me and I think that's all I can manage at the moment.

Simon had made a grilled cheese sandwich. I sit at the bench and eat my food, alone. I told the others I just want to eat on my own. I think this is affecting me more than this is Jace but I don't know we haven't exactly talked about this yet. I know that Simon is a little lost on what to do, I don't think he expected me to be married and pregnant this early in life. I know he didn't even plan to be involved in the Shadowhunter world but here we are.

I set my plate in the sink and walk back to everyone else. As soon I walk into the room they all stop talking, I walk over and sit down next to Jace. "Just because I'm here doesn't mean you have to stop talking." I tell them. "We know Clary, we just don't know how fragile you are." Simon says. "I know but don't I need to get through this and I need to focus on killing my brother so let's get going." I tell them not letting fear enter my system or my mind.

2 MONTHS LATER

I'm fitter and I've managed to lose all my baby fat. Jace and I sat down and had a long chat about Melissa and a lot of tears were shed but we are working through it. We are going to be leaving tomorrow, we are packing tonight, going over the plan and heading off before six. I'm already packing because I want to spend the rest of the day training. "Hey Clary," I turn around and see Simon walking towards me. "Hey, you up for a little training, sword fighting maybe?" I ask with a small grin. "Why not, I've become quite good." Simon tells me and grabs his sword.

We fight for about ten minutes when I finally managed to kick Simon behind the knee and get him to the ground. "Ok, ok, you win." He says and I help him up. "Thank you. Now let's go inside we have an early start tomorrow." I say and we head back in.

Everyone sat down for dinner. "Ready for tomorrow?" Izzy asks. "As I'll ever be." I reply to her. "Magnus are you sure you're right to come with us, how many more deals can your dad take?" Alec asks him. "He'll be fine, we made an agreement last time we sure each other." Magnus replies. "We should be able to make there in about 2-3 days if we want to surprise Sebastian." Jace states. "We have no need to surprise him, he knows we're coming. It just depends on if there's anything extra out there this time." I tell them. "Let's get packing." Alec says.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

I lay down with Jace by my side. "I love you Clary, we're going to get our daughter back." He whispers to me. "I know, I love you too."

**I know it's short but I feel like I need to start bringing this story to an end.**


	17. Chapter 17: Start of a new war

CHAPTER 17

JACE POV

We're already on our way to the Fairy Realm, we aren't making any deals no matter what. We know how to get tunnels and we aren't taking no for an answer. We make it to one of the fairy portals and I slip my hand into Clary's, I see Simon and Izzy do the same along with Alec and Magnus. "You just so you know, he'll be stronger so no telling if we will defeat him this time. So if you guys want to turn back now you can." Clary offers. "I'm not going anywhere without my niece." Izzy tells her. "Me neither." The others join in. "Then let's do this." I say and we walk through the portal.

CLARY POV

We're walking the halls of the Seelie Court (A/N: I think that's what it's called) when we see and light up again cover by thing white curtains. They must be decorating for the spring as winter is almost ending (A/N: Or summer depending on which part of the world you're in.), we walk closer and we start to hear voices but then they suddenly stop. "What's going on?" Simon whispers. Before anyone can reply I hear a voice call us forward. "Come on little Nephilim, out you come." I hear the queen call. "Let's go." I tell them. We walk forward in the next room and see the Queen sitting there on her little throne with a guard. "What can I help you with Shadowhunters?" She asks. "We would like access once more to the realm of Edom and believe me we are making sure this is the last time." Jace commands. "Tsk, tsk. Now Jonathan we both know you commanding me isn't going to help." She tells him. "It's Jace. Look we don't have time for this, are you going to let us through or not?" Alec commands. "Hmm let me think about this," she starts and I can't take this anymore. I rush over, whip out my sword and hold it to her chest. I see a look of shear horror emerge on her face and I know guards are pointing their own weapons at me. "We don't have time for this! I want my daughter back and the only way to do that is to kill my brother. So are you going to let us through or not?" I yell.

JACE POV

. "We don't have time for this! I want my daughter back and the only way to do that is to kill my brother. So are you going to let us through or not?" I watch Clary yell. I have never seen her like this. So tough and angry, to be honest it's kinda hot but we don't have time for this. "Well, well tough little girl you've become. Lower your weapons, I'll let you through." I watch her say and Clary backs away.

We walk to the tunnels and as we're about to enter I watch Clary turn around to the queen and says one last thing. "I know you told him we were coming last time so let me make this clear. You cannot tell anyone including Sebastian or Jonathan whatever you call him where we are going and that we are coming and just remember fair folk can't lie." Clary says and I see the queen's expression anger. "Fine, I promise." She mumbles bitterly.

We leave the tunnel and walk into Edom. I slip my hand into Clary's. "We can do this. We know where we need to go and we can get there quicker this time." I say. "We'll stick together." Simon announces. "Always." Clary says. "And forever." Isabelle adds.

**Sorry it's short but I haven't updated in a while so I felt due to.**


	18. Chapter 18: Isabelle's Honesty

CHAPTER 18

ALEC POV

We've been walking for what I would say a good 3 hours, we decided this time instead of bringing a separate bag each we would each bring a bag filled with something for everyone. One filled with bottles of water, another with food, two with spare clothes because of how many of us there are, another filled with spare steles and bandages, leaving the last bag filled with blankets and small pillows for when we sleep. "If we make good pace we should make it to the cave within another few hours but we need to pick up the pace." Jace explains. "Can we just stop for a second please?" I hear Izzy say breathlessly. I turn around and see her half leaning back onto Simon with her eyes drooping. "Isabelle, are you ok?" I ask setting my bag down and going over to her as Simon gets the bag off her shoulders. "Yes, I…I" She stutters when suddenly she drops. "ISABELLE!" I yell. "Uhh, something's wrong." Clary cries and turn around see her clawing at herself.

ISABELLE POV

I hear Clary cry as I lay on the ground, my vision is blurring but I feel Simon behind me and I know Alec is near. I feel myself starting to fade away so I mumble the few sentences I can manage. "Sebastian knows, travel, information, pain, link, spell, training, Melissa, Simon, baby" I mumble and I feel myself fading. Suddenly I'm sucked into nothing.

CLARY POV

I sit down and take a minute to catch my breath. Jace's hand extends out to me and helps me up. "You ok?" He asks. "Yes, but something is wrong. We need to get to the cave faster, before those animal things come." I tell him. "Ok, let's go."

Alec said he would carry Izzy's bag while Simon carries her because it doesn't look like she'll regain consciousness anytime soon. I check my watch and apparently it's heading on six o'clock. "Guys it'll be dark soon, we're almost there so let's move it." I command and we walk as fast as we can or as fast as Simon can carrying Izzy and all. "We're almost there, just 10 more minutes at the least," I announce.

We continue to walk when Alec approaches me while Jace talks to Magnus. "Clary," he says. "Hey, are you ok?" I ask softly. "When Izzy is ok I will be. Do you know what happened?" He asks and I shake my head. "No, I don't remember her saying anything." I can't recall anything. "Ok, um what about your parabati connection did you ever feel anything that she didn't explain?" He persists, I'm about to say no when I remember something. "Actually yes. Do you remember that day not long after we sent Melissa away, maybe almost a month, where Isabelle went into town and didn't come back until late that evening?" I ask. "Yes, but she said she just lost track of time." He reminds me. "Yes I know. But there was something more that I didn't tell you, about half way through the day I felt that something was wrong but Izzy wasn't home for me to ask her so I pushed it aside and forgot about it. What if she didn't lose track of time, what if something happened?" I ask starting to add pieces together. "You could right, when she came back last night and then when we left your place she was distant and went straight to bed. We need to ask her when she wakes." He says and I agree.

When we finally arrive Alec and Jace build a fire, Simon and Magnus tend to Izzy and I unpack everything for the night. The fire has warmed up the cave and we are all itching to sleep. "Look why don't you guys go and wash up a little bit in the water down the end of the tunnel, Jace knows which one. I'll stay with Izzy in case she wakes." I suggest and they agree. "Yell if you need anything." Jace says softly and all the guys walk away. "I call if she wakes." I reply.

I know the guys won't take too long so I grab out some of the soup packets, add some water from one of the extra bottles and put it in a pot over the fire, let's just say it was a big bag. I poke the fire and drink some water when I hear some rustling, I look around and see Isabelle starting to stir and her eyes open. "Clary, what?" She starts. "Shh, it's ok. I'm just gonna call the boys." I tell her and try to keep her calm. I stand up and walk to the tunnel. "JACE, ALEC, SIMON, MAGNUS! JACE, COME QUICK" I yell, hoping they hear me because I'm not leaving Izzy.

JACE POV

We're getting out and starting to dress when I hear a voice calling. "JACE, ALEC, SIMON, MAGNUS!" I hear a voice call, "did you guys hear that?" I ask and they all nod. "JACE, COME QUICK" "That's Clary," Simon says and we all start rushing back in not a lot of clothing, well we all have pants on and Magnus is wrapped in his coat.

We rush back to find Isabelle awake in Clary's arms. "Isabelle," Alec gasps rushing over. "Are you ok?" I ask as they rest of us come over. "Yeah, I will be." She replies. "Clary, can I talk to you?" I ask and she gets up and we walk away from the others. "So did she say anything when she woke?" I ask her. "Not exactly, she freaked out a little but I got her to be calm but other than that I don't know a thing." She tells me. "Ok."

ISABELLE POV

I stand up and slip my hand into Simon's, before Alec can say anything I speak. "Simon, I need to talk to you." I say and walk away from the others taking Simon with me. "Izzy what's wrong? What can't you say in front of the others because everyone is worried?" He tells me. "Look Simon this is hard enough to tell you as it is. I wasn't sure when to tell you or how to tell you but here goes nothing, I'm pregnant Simon." I tell him. His face is emotionless, "Simon, please say something." I ask him. "I,I. How?" He says confused. "Simon, you know how." I tell him. "Look Iz, I need a minute." He tells me and walks away. I start to cry and I lean against the wall, what have I done? I've ruined our relationship.

SIMON POV

I walk away from Izzy, I'm freaking out. I walk in to see the others all looking at me. "Where's Isabelle?" Alec asks, "um Clary. Can you go talk to her please, it's a girl matter that I need to process and you need to help her through." I say and she rushes past.

ISABELLE POV

I'm crying and crying, normally I wouldn't cry this much but I know the hormones are adding to it. "Isabelle," I look up and see Clary coming over. "Clary, how did you get through it?" I ask her. "Izzy, I'd love to help you but you need to tell me what's wrong. Otherwise I can't help you." She tells me and I take a deep breath, wiping my eyes in the process. "I'm pregnant Clary and when I told Simon he just walked away." I cry. "Iz, it'll be ok. I know Simon, he won't abandon you just because of a baby. He'll stick by you, he just needs time." She tells me. "You really think so?" I ask. "Yeah, so how far along are you?" Clary asks. "A month and a half." I tell her. "Ok, well let's go back to the others." She tells me.

We walk back to the others who I starting to have some soup but as soon as they see us they stand and rush over. "Isabelle what's going on?" Alec commands. "I'm pregnant." I say. I watch Jace's jaw drop and Alec's face turns to rage. "Alec.." Before I can continue he whips around and punches Simon square across the jaw. "ALEXANDER!" I yell at him and rush over to Simon. Helping him up and turn to Alec in rage. "What the fuck was that for?" I yell at him. "He got you pregnant Isabelle, god. Could you have not picked a worse time to be with a child? We're going to be fighting a freak of nature and you thought this was a good idea?" He yells at me. "It was an accident we didn't mean for this to happen. Can we just eat please, I'm starving." I say.

When we finally finished the soup everyone was lying down on their make shift beds. I'm in Simon's arms, Clary's in Jace's and as for Magnus and Alec, they're sitting together so I don't know what they're doing. "Care to explain what happened earlier today?" Jace asks and I nod as I recall the day and explain.

_Flashback_

_I walk into town and the wind is blowing softly, I've just come from the doctors with news that couldn't come at a worse time so I thought a little shopping would help. I walk over to a stall, there's a little market going on. I walk over to a jewellery stall and see some beautiful gold earrings. I pay for them and slot them into my bag. I continue walking and come across some perfume. I pick it up and smelled it. "Mmm, this is smells amazing. What is it?" I ask. "It's orange and cinnamon. Half price on everything today." The lady says and I pay her. _

_I start to walk back home when someone stops in front of me. "How come a pretty girl like you is out on her own? Boyfriend too busy to take care of you?" He asks and I sigh. "I can take care of myself, my boyfriend is training with his best friend who just had to give up her child to protect her from her evil brother. Maybe you know her, Clary. Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter." I snap at him. "And you're her parabati." He points at me. "Look I don't have time for this." I push past him but he grabs my arm. "There's someone wanting to see you." He tells me. Before I can react he covers my mouth with something and I slowly pass out. _

_I walk up and hear voices, I go to stand up but I feel myself unable to move. Once my eyes come into focus I see that I'm tied at the wrists, ankles and around the stomach. "Hello?" I yell. "Well you finally woke." I hear a voice from the corner but it's too dark to see. "Who are you?" I ask and he laughs. It's familiar but I can't place it. "Take a guess." He commands. I hear something squeak and something opens above me putting me in a spotlight making it harder to see anything. I feel a cold hand run across my collar bone and I gasp. "Sebastian," I whisper in terror. "See it wasn't that hard." He mumbles to me. "What do you want?" I ask. "When are you leaving to come find me?" He asks. "I don't know and if I did why would I tell you?" I snap. "Maybe I'll pay my niece a visit, I know Melissa would love to see me." He tells me. "Jocelyn and Luke along with mum and dad would never let you see her." I tell him. "Hmm, well that might be a problem. Oh well I know another way to get you to talk. Does Simon know he is going to be a father?" He asks. "I don't know what you're talking about," I lie to him. "Now, now Isabelle. We both know you're carrying a child." He declares running a sharp blade gently over my stomach. "What in hell gave you that idea?" I snap trying to hide my terror. "Stop lying to me. I looked in the bags and saw vitamins and tablets from pregnant women. Now stop lying!" He yells. "You will never get near my baby! And I'm not telling you when we leave." I yell at him. "OK." He says. I feel his hand collide with my face and I start to feel dizzy but I don't lose consciousness. I hear chanting and words but I can't make them out but suddenly they stop. My eyes focus and I see Sebastian in front of me and I can make out a man in the shadows. "What did you do to me?" I demand. "Oh just place a spell on you that will allow me to know when you have entered Edom. The spell can only be used once but it's better than not at all. You're a very pretty girl Isabelle." He says and comes closer. I'm afraid. My whip isn't around my arm, I'm tied down and he has complete power over me. "Don't touch me." I demand as his hand runs along my neck line and my collar bone. I feel him come closer, his knees touching mine and his breath on my neck. I'm afraid of what'll happen next because I know what could happen. I close my eyes and brace myself for it. I feel his lips on my neck and suddenly a sharp pain in my side. He cut me, I know the feeling all too well. Then the pain is just under my collar bone but it's only small. I feel him kissing my neck again and I whimper. He stops and he laughs. "You're afraid that I'll go further. Oh Isabelle I thought you would've worked it out by now, Clary is the girl I love. Any other girl to me is just a toy to me." He stands away and punches me square in the jaw, I've blacked out._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's all that happened before I woke up at home and came over to Clary and Jace's." I tell them. "Oh Izzy, I'm so sorry." Clary apologises to me. "It's not your fault. Anyway, can we please sleep?" I ask and everyone says yes.

I curl up in Simon's arms and before I fall asleep he speaks. "Isabelle, I know I walked away when you told me about the baby and I'm sorry. I love you so much and our little baby too." He whispers and gives me a soft kiss. "We love you too." I whisper and fall asleep.

**Sorry guys, I know I took ages but I'm starting to wonder how many people actually reads this. I would really like a story to get past 60,000 like my Hunger Games story: What I Really Need.**

**Xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19: The Last Battle

CHAPTER 19

SIMON POV

We've been walking for ages. We left early this morning so we didn't arrive late, even though what time we get there doesn't really matter at the moment. I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad, I knew it might happen one day but not right now. Oh well as they say, there's no time like the present. Although I don't think is person was a Shadowhunter who had the risk of being killed every time they left the house.

I slip my hand into Izzy's and she smiles softly. "Hey how are you?" I ask her. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just tired." She tells me. "Well I think you're meant to be." I laugh quietly. "So have you thought of any names?" I ask her. "Not exactly. I wanted to discuss that with you." She tells me. "Ok well, do you want to start with boy or girl names?" I ask her. "Let's start with boy names. I like Aiden, Chris, Michel but we call his Mike for short and Joshua." She tells me. "They're great. I like Joshua and Aiden the best. What about girls names?" I wonder. "Um girls names I'm not sure because I want something pretty but not too over the top but I don't want something plain. Do you have any ideas?" She asks me. "Yeah I had a few. I like Shay, Jordan (A/N: I like the name) and Snezana." I tell her. "I like them. I last one is unique, but I like Jordan the best. It isn't to girly but it fits for a Shadowhunter." She says.

We chat about the baby and living arrangements wondering what we're going to do. Luke and Jocelyn still live in New York so maybe because I took the Fairchild name I could live in the manor with Isabelle and the baby. I look over and see Clary and Jace talking, the both look a little upset and I know they're talking about Melissa. I don't want that to happen to me and Izzy but we also run the risk of all of us losing someone or more. This battle is dangerous and we are putting all our lives on the line to protect everyone.

We walk for a few more hours when we all see it and I don't have to ask around to know it. His castle/home/hideout, I don't know what to call it. The lair of Sebastian Morgenstern. "Are we ready?" Clary asks. "No going back." I say tightening my hand around Isabelle's.

As we walk closer it's oddly quiet but I'm guessing he knows we're coming because of what he did to Izzy. We wander to the front door and walk in quietly. "So where do we go?" Magnus asks. "Throne room I'm guessing." Jace suggests. "Yeah, he'll probably be waiting for us, as a matter of fact he might be watching us right now just waiting." Clary comments bitterly. "Let's get this over with and go home. Got your sword Clary?" Izzy asks. "Ready and waiting." She replies.

We walk down silently to the throne room and the doors are closed. "No matter what happens I love you all. Even you Alec." I say. "Thanks." He says. "Let's go." Izzy says and Clary pushes the door open.

CLARY POV

I push the door open and we walk in. There sitting there, sword in hand, all high 'n' mighty is my sick brother. "Hello, welcome back. It's so good to see you all again." He says walking over, sword in hand. "Wish I could say the same. You know when I thought about meeting my future partner's family before I met Clary, I was thinking I would have to try and impress them. Not protect my partner from her own family." Jace comments. "Jace, I love you but not helping." I whisper. "Ok well maybe the battle begin." Izzy says and throws her whip at him but he catches the end of it. "Tell me Isabelle, darling. How is your baby?" He sneers at her. "You will never touch this child." She whispers. With a quick flick of my wrist I through a dagger and it stabs him in the arm. He yells and pulls away. I pull my sword out and hold it in front of me. Alec has bow, Simon has some swords daggers, Izzy has her whip and swords and Jace packed what he thought would be necessary which is almost everything he could carry on him and in a bag.

We've been fighting for what I would say a good hour. I got cuts on my arms and my cheek. I can see the others with cuts and bruises starting to form. "Ready to give up yet?" Sebastian smirks. "Why would we give up?" Simon asks. "I dunno, just a feeling." He declares. "Not likely." I say, turning his attention to myself. "Come on Clary, you know this would be much easier if you gave up." He whines at me. "Well guess what, I'm not and I never will." I snap. I slowly walk next to Jace and stop as I reach him. Alec's behind Sebastian and I see him quietly loading an arrow onto his bow. "So tell my Isabelle and Simon what we naming your precious little child?" He asks smirking while keeping his sword up and ready waiting to attack or be attacked. "You aren't naming anyone, let alone our baby." Izzy snaps. "Tsk, tsk. Now don't be so snappy." He laughs. In one swift movement I see Alec let the arrow go and it gets Sebastian right in the left shoulder. "AHHH" He yells and swings around to take a shot at Alec. "You ass!" Alec yells at him. I watch my brother take a swing at him and I run up behind him while the others ready themselves to fight. I stab him in the back. I watch him jerk to the ground, his sword falls and I pick up his sword while rolling him onto his back. "You got me Clary, you happy?" He breathes out. "You have to kill me with both of our swords you know that?" He whispers. "I don't care how I have to kill you, I will kill you." I reply. "Did you also know that there's a chance that you could die by killing me?" He laughs. "What?" I whisper shocked. "Oh yeah, I have the last piece of the article that Jace and Lucian read." I look back at Jace and the others who look just as terrified. I turn back to my brother and take a breath. "I'll do whatever it takes to, kill, you." I hiss and plunge the sword into his chest. He screams and suddenly I see a glowing out of the corner of my eyes. I look around and all of my runes are lighting up. I feel the energy draining slowly out of me, I feel weak but I plunge the sword in deeper. I know what's going to happen as I watch my brother start to lose his own life. I look back at my family then at Jace. 'I love you' I mouth to him. He's about to call out to me when I'm blown off my feet. I feel weightless and I have no energy left. I feel myself hit something then it falls away and I land on something hard. My vision is blurred almost gone and I can just make out people coming towards me. I go to breathe out but suddenly there's nothing there anymore. It's dark.

JACE POV

'I love you' she mouths to me. I go to move forward. But suddenly a force blows me off my feet. I see Clary fly backwards and go through a wall. I scramble to my feet, help the others up and we start to rush over. I kneel down next to Clary, her eyes are open and her head is bleeding. Simon kneels down beside and puts two fingers to her neck. "There's no pulse she's gone." He whispers. "NO, NO she can't be no." I start to yell and cry. I feel strong arms pulling me backwards but I want to stay with her. "Let me go!" I yell. "No Jace, you need to calm down before you get any more upset or angry." Alec commands. I try to fight against him but it was no use. Clary was gone. Clary is dead.

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long, I'm pissed with myself for it. I have been really sick over the past week and earlier this week I was on school camp. My cold was really bad I would be coughing all the time and blowing my nose. Anyway updates should start being a bit more frequent again and it's almost spring break but it's only for two weeks which sucks.**

**Xoxo**

**-Alex**


	20. Chapter 20: My baby girl(s)

CHAPTER 20

**Before I begin this chapter I would like to put something out there.**

**Recently I have received a review from a Guest, who sadly I cannot name and speak/text/PM about this matter because there isn't a user ID. I hope this person is reading this so they can understand how annoyed I am about this review and I'm writing this review word for word.**

**":You know if you don't get 2 reviews per chapter, you should really just stop writing, I mean 8 reviews, well 9 now, for 19 chapthers?! Seriously I haven't even read you story but I can tell people do not like it" **

**I understand that some people might not like the plot of the story, I know I haven't liked some stories but I don't post anything rude and something that could destroy someone's confidence in writing. I hope this person is reading this. I don't need two reviews per chapter. I'm perfectly happy if people do or don't review it's their choice. I've had a story that didn't have 2 reviews per chapter, some didn't even have one but the story has had over 60,000 views which says you don't need reviews to know that people like you story.**

**Thank you**

ISABELLE POV

I see Jace in tears with Alec trying to hold him back from getting to Clary. Simon is kneeling by her emotionless and I look back to see Magnus examining Sebastian's dead body. I'm at lost at what to do, I go walk over to Simon when something comes to me. "She isn't dead." I whisper. "What did you say Isabelle?" Alec asks. "She isn't dead." I repeat only louder this time. I see Jace stop struggling and Alec lets go. "This is no time for jokes," Jace says bitterly. "I'm not joking. How did none of you think of this? We're parabati and when your parabati dies you go through serious pain, remember?" I remind them, I swear to god these boys can be idiots. "She's right, Isabelle if you aren't going through pain that means the Clary is still alive." Alec claims and Jace rushes over to Clary. "Simon. Start doing CPR or whatever it is mundanes do start help others." Jace instructs him. I watch Simon do whatever it is and I hope it works because if Clary's gone for good I don't know how we will all live and how Jace will be able to raise Melissa without her.

JOCELYN POV

I get up to Melissa crying in the night. Luke and I have been taking turns tending to her but I've done most of it. Luke's never had children of his own, he met Clary when she was about 10. I fed her and sing her a soft lullaby until she falls back asleep. I head back to Luke and collapse into his arms. "Is she ok?" He asks me. "Yeah, she was just hungry, she's fallen back to sleep." I reply. "And how are you?" He asks, kissing my cheek. "I'm just worried about our family. We haven't heard anything from Clary and Jace. I know that they can't contact us in the realm but the longer we wait the more I worry if they'll make it out." I reply, a tear slipping down my cheek. "Well no matter what happens I'll always be here, even for our baby and even little Melissa if need be." He replies and I rub my hands over my now solemn abdomen. "I can't wait for our little one to be here." I tell him. "And he or she will have a beautiful family." Luke whispers as I fall off to sleep.

JACE POV

We've been back for over a week and Clary is still unconscious the Silent Brothers can't tell what's wrong. They say that she will either get better or it'll get worse. Magnus's father had granted passage from his realm without any price which was a good thing. I find it hard, no matter how I much I love Clary I struggle to look at her. I want to hold her which is possible but I want to hear her voice and see her eyes which I don't know if I'll get to do.

I wander downstairs and see some food has been prepared, at least I know it wasn't Isabelle's doing. Everyone is sitting around the bench in the kitchen slowly eating. "Jace, are you ok?" Simon asks. "I don't know." I reply putting my hands on the back of my head. "Come and eat something. You've barely eaten all week." Isabelle instructs me but I shake my head. "No thanks I'm not hungry." I tell them. "Look I'm going to go to New York and visit Luke and Jocelyn. I want to see Melissa, but I want to see if she can stay with them a little longer and if not well then I guess she is coming home." I say.

I walk upstairs when Alec starts to talking to me. "Are you sure going to New York is a good idea, how are you going to explain to Jocelyn and Luke about what's happen to Clary?" He asks. "I don't know. I just will and it'll go from there." I tell him. We walk back downstairs together and I get Magnus to draw me portal. I tell everyone goodbye and look at Isabelle. "Please be careful ok. Don't get yourself in any trouble." I say firmly. "Me and the baby will be fine. Now go." She smiles.

I walk through the portal and suddenly I appear out front of the Institute. I grab my stele and unlock the gate. I walk slowly up to the front door and ring the doorbell. I wait patiently, suddenly the door opens and a shocked Maryse is standing there. "JACE!" She yells and pulls me into a tight hug. I hug her back and she slowly releases me. "You're ok." She whispers with a few tears running down her cheek. "Yeah I'm ok," I smile weakly. "Well come inside." She tells me and I walk into with my bag in hand. "Where are the others?" She asks. "Um still in Idris." I reply. "How come?" "It's a very long story and I'm sorry to cut you off but is Melissa here? She's the reason I came." I ask. "Yes she is in the library with Jocelyn and Luke, where's Clary?" I look down and the floor and I start to cry. "Jace what is it, what's wrong?" She asks. "Something's wrong with Clary, we don't know what. I'll explain later to everyone. Can you and dad meet in the library in 15 minutes?" I ask. "Yes of course." She smiles and wanders off.

I head to the library and open the door softly. I walk in and see Luke and Jocelyn playing on the floor with Melissa. I walk closer to them when Luke looks up. "Jace." He says shocked and Jocelyn looks up. "Jace you're ok." Jocelyn says coming over to hug me while Luke picks up Melissa. "Where's Clary?" They both ask. "I'll explain when mum and dad get here. Can I just please hold my daughter?" I plead. Luke hands her to me and I hold her tightly against my chest. "Hey baby girl, daddy's here. I missed you so much" I whisper and kiss her softly on the head. I hold her back from my chest and I look at her eyes. She's so beautiful and she laughs a little and I start to cry, I can already tell she looks a fair bit like Clary. I hear the door open and I turn around to see mum and dad walking in. "I see you found your daughter." Dad says smiling, he walks over and rests a hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad you're ok Jace." "Me too and I'm never letting her go again."

I sit down with Melissa firmly in my arms. "Jace why isn't Clary here?" Jocelyn asks. "Um," I begin and I start to tear up, "when we were fighting Sebastian she managed to disarm him and get his sword while she had hers. The only way to kill him was to use her sword and his. Luke that information we found, you know the bottom was missing. Well Sebastian had it and it said there was a chance that Clary could die." I whisper and Jocelyn gasps. "Are you saying my daughter is dead?" She starts to cry. "No, there's was a point where we all thought she was dead but she isn't. She's at home in bed and she been lying there unconscious for a week. The Silent Brothers don't even know what's wrong all they said that she could get better or worse and they would check up on again soon." I explain. I start to get and so does Melissa. "Here, she's probably hungry." Jocelyn says handing me a bottle filled with milk and I feed it to Melissa. "Jace how long are you staying?" Mum asks. "A few days maybe is that ok?" I ask. "Of course it is, you're room is still unused." She smiles. "We can move Melissa's crib into your room if you like?" Jocelyn offers. "Yes please. I've missed her too much to let her go again." I tell them. "You've matured a lot Jace." Dad says. "Ohh, do you miss the me where I made smart ass jokes?" I ask playfully. "No I'm just saying." He laughs. "So how are the others?" Jocelyn asks. "They're good. Alec is fine, Magnus is fine, Simon surprisingly hasn't had his head ripped off and Isabelle well let's just say she may have to mature as well." I tell them. "Why is that Jace?" Mum asks. "Simon got Isabelle pregnant." I explain. "She's what!" Dad yells. "It's ok, she's ok. Just calm down." I say. "How about we talk more about this in the morning it's getting late." Mum suggests. Everyone agrees. I stand up when my head starts to spin, "Jace are you alright?" I hear a voice asks. "Someone grab Melissa, NOW!" I yell. I feel someone take her from me and I fall, blacking out before I hit the floor.

LATER

I wake up and notice I'm in my old room. I look over and see mum sitting there with Melissa. "Hey, you're awake." I sit up slowly. "Yeah um what happened?" I ask. "You passed out. You stood up and yelled for someone to take Melissa from you, so I did and you passed out. Then your father carried you up here and you slept through the night. Jace I need to ask, how much have you eaten since you got back?" She asks and I sigh knowing I have to tell the truth. "Barely anything." I mumble. "Well that needs to stop, you're coming down this morning and eaten breakfast. I don't care if you have the most ridiculous thing for breakfast or if I have to go buy something, you're eating." She instructs. "Ok, can I have my daughter now?" She puts Melissa in my arms and she stands to leave. "Breakfast in 20 minutes ok?" I nod and she leaves. "Hey baby girl, you're going to come home with me soon. And you'll get to see the rest of your family." I whisper and she gives me a little smile.

**Hey guys, finally Spring break. I've taken down my fanfic website so if you look for it don't bother. I have a feeling now one goes on there but me anyway.**


	21. Chapter 21: In sickness and in health

CHAPTER 21

JACE POV

I wander downstairs with Melissa in my arms. "Are you hungry baby girl?" I ask and she makes a little noise. "I'm tipping that means yes." I laugh and walk into the kitchen. "Morning everyone." I say. "Hi Jace," they say and mum hands me a bottle. "Melissa's milk." She says. "Thanks." I sit down and feed Melissa. "So how does it feel to be home?" Luke asks me. "It's as good as it can get. But still good. How are you guys, Jocelyn does Clary know she's getting a new sibling?" I ask and she smiles softly. "Yes, she does and she's very excited. We found out the gender, it's going to be a little boy." She smiles. "That's wonderful, did you hear that Melissa, you're going to have an uncle." I tell her but she's too focused on finishing her bottle. Suddenly my phone starts ringing and I look to see who it is. "It's Alec." I announce and I get some curious looks.

_Me: Hello?_

_Alec: Hey Jace, guess what Idris finally got phone reception_

_Me: Yeah, that's great, what's up?_

_Alec: I called about Clary_

_Me: What is it, is Clary ok?_

_Alec: She's fine Jace, the Silent Brothers came yesterday and her pulse is stronger she seems to be getting better_

_Me: That's great, and Isabelle how is she?_

Before Alec can say anything I hear mum yelling in another room. "ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD, HOW YOU BE SO IRRISPONSIBLE AND GET PREGNANT!" I draw my attention back to my phone.

_Alec: She's fine, on the phone to mum but I assume you know that. Anyway how is my niece?_

_Me: She's good, she just finished her breakfast_

_Alec: Ok,_

_Me: so have you ripped Simon's head off yet?_

_Alec: much to my disappointment no, that and Isabelle's hormones are crazy so just sort of doing anything not to anger her_

_Me: fair enough, look I'm gonna go. I need to shower and I think Melissa needs to be changed._

_Alec: you see that's one of the reasons I'm glad I can't have kids. Enjoy parenthood. Bye_

_Me: bye_

I hang up and set me phone down. "How's Alec?" Dad asks. "He's good. I'm going to shower so I'll see you guys soon." I walk out of the room and upstairs. I change Melissa and set her down in the bassinet. "Ok, daddy is going to go shower now so please just be calm. Here have a teddy bear." I hand her a tiny teddy bear and it seems to amuse her. I walk into the bathroom and run the hot water. I hop in and this is the best feeling in a long time. I now know Clary is getting better according to the Silent Brothers and I have Melissa. I wash my hair and just stand there for a second and let the water run over me. I turn the water off and hop out. I walk into the bedroom and see Melissa still entertaining with the little bear. "Well at least you like it, better then throwing it across a room. That's what I've heard some children do." I talk to her and she gurgles. "Just let me get dressed." I tell her. I slip on a shirt and jeans. "Right, let's get downstairs." I pick her up and she smiles. She just smiled. "Aww, baby girl, your first smile." I start to laugh. To be honest I'm glad I'm who I am now. I husband, a brother, a son, a son in-law, a father. If someone had told me that I would be all of this I would've laughed in their face. I walk back downstairs, grab some gear and swing by mum in the kitchen. "Hey, I'm gonna go out for a walk. We'll be back later." I say. "Be safe." She says.

I walk into fresh air pushing Melissa in the pram/stroller that mum had bought. She said that Jocelyn wanted to by stuff for Melissa but mum insisted that she do it because she and Luke have their own baby to worry about. "So baby girl let's go get some coffee." I suggest and she gives me another smile. "Save some for your mummy, when she sees you she will never let you go and her smiles will cheer her up so much." I tell her.

I grab a coffee and continue to walk until we reach a park and take her out of the pram and onto my lap. "So baby girl do you want to stay here in New York with your grandparents?" I ask but she does nothing and looks at me blankly. "Or would you like to come home with daddy and see mummy?" As soon as I say that she laughs and smiles. "Well, you're coming home with me then soon." I tell her.

SIMON POV

I'm sitting with Clary, I'm hoping she starts waking up soon. Her temperature and breathing has been good, steady and consistent which apparently are signs that she'll wake up soon. Suddenly I notice her hand clench. "Clary?" I whisper. I stand up and see her hand clench again. I feel her fore head and she's burning up Isabelle and Alec bursts in. "Something's wrong with her, I can feel it." She says. I before I say anything Clary starts screaming. "Clary, Clary!" I yell but she doesn't wake up and continues screaming. "We need to get her help now!" Alec says. "Agreed but we can't tell Jace, we just told her she's getting better." I demand and the others agree.

**Xoxoxo lovies.**

**-A**

**Watch out for more.**


	22. Chapter 22: Dear my darling

CHAPTER 22

A FEW DAYS LATER

JACE POV

"Well Melissa, all your stuff is packed and so is mine so are you ready to go home." I ask her but get no reply. I turn around and see she's asleep in her bed. I laugh and zip up my bag. I grab everything, put Melissa in her baby carry seat thing and walk out of room going downstairs.

"We're going to miss you Jace, I hope we get to see Clary soon." Mum says and hugs me goodbye. "Good to see you Jace." Dad says. "You too," I reply. "Please get Clary here as soon as you can. Bye Melissa, good to see you Jace." Jocelyn says and I say bye to Luke as well. We open the portal, I walk through and suddenly all this stuff is swirling around me and I hold on tightly to the baby chair. I open my eyes and I see myself standing outside of Idris. "Jace!" I look over and see Alec coming to me with a horse attached to a wagon. "Hey Alec." I say as he jumps down. "Let me give you a hand." He offers. "Thanks." I unstrap Melissa from her carrier so I can hold her for the ride home. We load everything into the back and hop on, somehow Melissa is still asleep so hopefully it stays that way. "So how was New York?" Alec asks as we ride home. "It was good. It was good to see everyone and get my little girl back. Oh mum and dad now know that Izzy's pregnant, their reaction was priceless." I explain and Alec's expression hardens. "You still haven't come to terms with it yet have you?" I ask and he nods. "Nope, still barely talking to Simon either." He explains. "Ok then. So how is Clary?"

ALEC POV

"Ok then. So how is Clary?" When he asks I try to not let my expression change and answer as calm as I can. "She's good, from what I know." I tell him, I know it's a long shot but I pray Clary is back when we get back or we're all screwed.

We pull up at the house at Jace is on his feet in a matter of seconds with Melissa in arms. "Jace, wait." I call but he doesn't stop. I throw the horse's reins around a tree and run after him, I would've heard from Isabelle or Simon if Clary was back but I haven't. I run inside and see both Izzy and Simon with sad looks on their faces and a squirming Melissa in Isabelle's arms. "He ran upstairs didn't he?" I ask and they nod. "We tried to stall him, but we" before Simon could finish Jace's voice echoes through the house. "WHERE IS CLARY?" He yells, as I look at him I can see all the anger and worry in his face as he comes closer. "She's not here." Simon replies. "Yes, I can see that. You lied to me Alec and told me she was better when we were on our way here." He snaps at me. "I know, I'm sorry. Not long after I called you Clary got worse and we didn't want to tell you. She's at the Institute, in the infirmary." I tell him and he shoves past me. "Where are you going?" Izzy asks him. "To find my wife," he yells and yanks open the door, walking out in the process. "You can't she's under constant supervision with doctors around her every second and not to mention at least two Silent Brothers being present every two hours." I try and explain. "I don't care."

JACE POV

I ride as fast as I can to the Institute. I can't believe they would do this to me, I can't handle Melissa on my own. I wouldn't be able to handle her at all without Clary. I pull up at the front of the Institute and rush inside. I run upstairs to the infirmary and burst inside. There I see my darling Clary, lying there pale and unresponsive. "Clary," I call. I run over but I'm stopped by a group of Shadowhunters. "I'm sorry Mr Herondale but you can't see her." He says and I try to push past but fail. "She's my wife." I say. "Yes, I know but right now she is in a terrible state and we can't have to making it worse." He says. I start to fight him but it results in me being dragged from a room by two men. I need her, I can't live without her. So to let me sadness out, i write a letter to her.

_Dear my darling_

**Hi,**

**I know it's so short for the amount of time I've had, I'm sorry. I haven't had time and to be honest I'm absolutely miserable at the moment and I don't know what to do with myself.**

**Wish me luck, school starts back tomorrow.**

**Xox**


	23. Chapter 23: Never letting go

CHAPTER 23

SIMON POV

It's been a few days since Jace came home and he's barely spoken to anyone, the only person he seems to want to be around is Melissa but it must be hard because she does look like Clary a bit. I sit with Izzy in my arms and she's peacefully asleep. We found out we're also having a baby girl and we've decided on a name Jordan Bella Fairchild, we picked Jordan to honour our past friend and Bella because even though Twilight is nothing like the real vampires Izzy likes the name Bella and I think it'll suit just fine. Alec has slowly been warming up to me a little but not a lot, I think it's for Izzy's sake and the baby's because neither of us want her to miscarriage. Suddenly I see Alec enter the room with a pate full of food. "He won't eat again will he?" I ask and he shakes his head. "I know he ate a little this morning but he doesn't need energy over the day." Alec explains. "He'll eat when Clary comes back or if we get news that she's getting better." I try and reason. "I know that bur if she doesn't or I hate to say it if she dies, Jace will be a shell of himself only functioning to take care of Melissa otherwise he wouldn't have the will to live." He fights back. "Oh well." I say when Jace comes into the room with Melissa in arms. "We're going out, we'll be back in a few hours." He says and walks out the door, closing it loudly which wakes Izzy up. "What's going on?" She asks confused. "Nothing, Jace has gone out with Melissa." I tell her. "Ok, can i…wait a second." She says leaping up and running to the bathroom. I run after her, when I enter I find her vomiting so I kneel beside her and hold her hair back. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this." She apologises when she finishes. "Izzy, it's ok. I understand why, there's a little person inside you. It's ok." I tell her and she leans into my arms. "Our little Jordan." She whispers and I laugh. "What is it?" She asks. "Nothing, I just didn't imagine us having children so soon." I tell her. "Me neither." She agrees. I wait not long after for her to brush her teeth as she hates the taste of vomit and we walk out together when there's a knock on the door.

ALEC POV

There's a knock on the door and I get up. "I'll get it" I yell to the others as they aren't in the room. I open the door and low and behold there in front of me is Clary and Brother Enoch. "Clary, you're alright?" I say pulling her in my arms. "Yes, I'm alright." She says. I turn around and see Izzy and Simon approaching. I step out of the way and their reactions are priceless when they see Clary. "SIMON, IZZY!" She runs past me and hugs both of them and I see Simon holding her tightly as I turn back to the Silent Brother. "Is she alright?" I ask.

_She will be fine, just needs rest. We still can't identify what it was keeping her in that coma but we do know it had something to do with the darkness inside her brother. I must return as I have other matters to attend to._

He declares. "Well thank you." I say and close the door turning to face the others. Izzy is an absolute mess and Simon still has an arm around her. "How are you feeling, are you hungry, I missed you so much?" Simon rambles on and Clary smiles weakly. "I'm ok, I am hungry and even though I was sleeping I missed you guys to. So where is Jace and Melissa, are they here?"

CLARY POV

I look at their expressions. "I'm surprised you didn't run into him, he went out with Melissa. But you should know Clary, Jace has hardly or hasn't been eating at all." Alec tells me and my knees give way a little but I regain balance. "It's all my fault he was too worried about me. Is Melissa alright?" I ask worriedly I want nothing but to have her in my arms and to have Jace's be around me. "Clary, he'll be fine he has been eating a little and Melissa is perfectly ok. We haven't been able to separate Jace with a crowbar from her and if he wasn't being a good parent you know we would look after her." Simon tells me. "Ok. I'm going to go upstairs and change ok." I break away from Simon and quickly rush upstairs to change.

I rummage through my draws and settle on a pair of faded skinny jeans and a loose white top, I'm not bothering with shoes. I brush my hair and teeth and apply a little perfume. I feel like myself again.

JACE POV

I walk inside and see a few happy faces. "What's going on? Has something happened?" I ask urgently. "Everything's fine, great actually. Um Jace, Clary she." Before Izzy could finish my attention is caught by my wife calling my name as she is half way down the stairs. "CLARY!" I call, I hand Melissa to Simon and rush over to Clary holding her in my arms as her legs swing around my waist. "I love you, I love you, I love you and I'm never letting you go again." I whisper to her and kiss her as hard as I can. I break away and see she is crying and I know I'm crying also.

CLARY POV

"I'm never letting you go again." He whispers and kisses me hardly and I kiss back. I start to cry and so does he. He sets me on my feet and reach out for my daughter. "Melissa," I whisper as she is settled into my arms and she starts to life. "Mummy's home and not leaving you again." I whisper and plant a soft kiss on her forehead. Jace's arms come around and I lean into his chest. "I love you so much Clarissa Herondale." He tells me. "I love you too Jace Herondale." I tell him and right now I couldn't be happier.

I settled Melissa in the port 'a' coat downstairs while we were in the kitchen eating, I didn't want to be far from her sleeping form in case she wakes early. "So tell me what did I miss?" I ask eating some ice cream. "Nothing really except that Izzy and I decided on a name for a baby girl. Would you like to tell them?" He asks Izzy and she nods. "Her name is going to be Jordan Bella Fairchild," she announces. "It's beautiful Isabelle." Jace says. "I love it and I will be here with you every step of the way." I promise her which only makes me wonder what the future holds.

**EPILOUGE**

**FEW YEARS LATER**

I watch my little girl run around the back yard with her Uncle Magnus who seems to be enjoying himself by being chased after Melissa, I watch Izzy and Simon trying to encourage their little girl to walk and I sit next to Jace with our son Hayden William Herondale nestled in my arms sleep. He was born a few months ago and we couldn't be happier, everything is perfect and it will be for a long time.

**Well my dear readers the story ends here. I hope you enjoyed it and soon I will have a new Pretty Little Liars fanfiction up and believe that will be one hell of a ride and will take a while to write. If you have any questions or requests please PM.**

**Look out for more if your interested**

**xoxo**


	24. NAME CHANGE

HI guys,

just wanted you to know i have changed my user name. It's now alexmayb, it should hopefully change on my stories as well but please enjoy.


End file.
